all that is gold does not glitter
by SmellsLikeTeenSpirt
Summary: An AU that follows the story of Daenerys Targaryen and Khal Drogo but Bagginshield style! It never crossed Bilbo's mind that he would promised to royalty and coerced into a loveless marriage of convenience that in time may turn into something more... (Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

_Bilbo Baggins never paid much mind to how his life would turn out. Of course he thought about it, every young Hobbit thought about it and all believed their lives would take the same picturesque path. First you would find a Hobbit lass or lad to settle down with, get married and have an abundance of Hobbitlings and all would disgustingly domestic and normal. But when has he ever been normal? His Took blood made sure of that long ago. But he was also and Baggins and with the course his life was about to take, he found that all the fight that he had inherited from his mother's side of the family was cowering in a dark corner of his mind. _

_No, Bilbo Baggins had long since accepted his fate._

"Confound it Bilbo! Would you ever stop fidgeting? How am I to make you any way presentable if you can't sit still more than five minutes?" Bilbo was brought out of his thoughts by the shrill voice of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, again bitterly reminded that she was in fact the reason that he was in this situation in the first place.

Lobelia was known to be a covetous and grasping hobbit, and had designs on Bag End from the moment Bilbo's mother passed, and when Lobelia saw her chance may the Valar strike her down if she would not take it. The Dwarven kingdom of Erebor was known for its prosperity. Bilbo had read about it in one of his mothers old books. She had loved to read and it was a trait that was passed down to Bilbo who often opted for the adventures in his books then the company others. He had read of the precious jewels that were produced from the deepest caverns of their mines and the finery that the Dwarrow smiths created in their searing forges, their skill matched by no other race. The opulence of it all had little appeal to him, which is why he found himself so apathetic to the circlet that adorned his head. It was a light and tender weight that sat amongst the honey blond curls of his hair. Any other time it would have been barely noticable but now, it sat heavy on Bilbo's head. Just another reminder.

_Mithril._

Yes, Erebor was known for its wealth in jewels but when it came to riches of the earth, it was significantly lacking. King Thráin had caught word of the Shires trade with the city of Dale and was obstinate that Erebor, to ensure the prosperity of its people, must establish a solid trade pact with the Shire. But of course you can't have something for nothing or so Gerontius Took had said.

The Thain of the Shire, had received word from the king himself and was outraged by his forwardness and the assumption that he would roll over and indulge his every whim simply because of his status as royalty. Of course this is where Lobelia saw her chance to finally sink her claws into Bilbo's family legacy.

"We are simple folk."

The Thain addressed the council.

"We grow and make things for our own people and those who we have allegiances with. We agreed to trade with the the city of Dale for its mutual benefits! We provide then with crops during the Winter and they provide us with fabrics. What would we have to gain from this _Dwarrow_ kingdom? We have no need for their riches nor their jewels."

"A matter easily rectified with marriage!"

Silence fell through out the council room at Lobelias words. The frustrated council turned to her with questioning looks, silently urging her to continue.

"Think of it this way, we provide them with the sustenance they require in exchange for a marriage! Think of the benefits that come with such an allegiance, to have Erebor on our side would be nothing but beneficial!"

The council murmured amongst themselves seemingly weighing up the pros and cons of the proposition until Gerontius voice broke through the cacophony

"Silence! Now, say that both parties do agree to such an... _arrangement _who do you suggest we offer to his Royal Highness."

Lobelia could sense the snide edge to his tone but not without picking up on his genuine curiosity. She felt a smirk cross his features and thanked whatever maker that was watching over her the Thain could not see it. If the curiosity that was laced through out his voice was anything to go by the battle had already been won, all he needed was a little nudge in the right direction. Giving a polite cough Lobelia stood and moved towards the front of the room to stand in front of the old Hobbit.

"Why, your grandson Bilbo of course."

And so it was that this was how Bilbo had found himself sitting his bedroom with Lobelia prodding him from all angles, arranging his curls around the Mithril circlet. Apparently it had been crafted for him by the finest of Dwarven smiths. Nothing less would do for the fiancé of the future king of Erebor, Thorin, son of Thrain who Bilbo was to be wed within the circlet had been a gift sent when word reached the Shire that his intended had accepted the proposal. The news was cause for immense celebration through out the entire Shire, all the way from Hobbiton to Buckland.

Any other time Bilbo would have laughed and jested along with his fellow Hobbits but he could not help the sickening feeling and the bile that raised in his throat when ever the reason for their carousing crossed his mind. Now Bilbo wanted nothing more than to tear the circlet of his head and throw it against the wall. He wanted nothing more than to run, but what good what that do him now? Tears sprung to his eyes at the barbarity of it all and he did his best to blink them back, but if a few stray droplets ran down his cheeks, well then, no one had to know.

A few more minutes of Lobelia's incessant prodding and Bilbo heard her let of a sigh of satisfaction "There!" She leaned down to press a hand to his shoulder and looked at his reflection in the mirror he sat in front of. "Fit for a king."


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo took in a shuddering breath to steady himself, a sickening feeling settling low in his stomach. It somewhat fuelled by nerves about what was to come. That was to be expected on ones wedding day, but Bilbo could not deny that the feeling was incontrovertibly and indisputably dread. The wedding was all but an hour away and Bilbo suddenly realized that he had no yet laid eyes on his soon to be husband. He wondered what he was like: Would he be cold and distant? Would he look like the Dwarves that Bilbo has seen in his books, burly and muscular to accommodate the smithing that they were so famed for? And perhaps the most terrifying of them all: Would he approve of Bilbo? A new wave of trepidation washed itself over Bilbo and for a moment he felt faint, bile rising in his throat. He made his way to his bed and sat on the edge, Lobelias scathing gaze following his every move.

"I don't think I can do this..." He managed, playing with the buttons on his royal blue jacket, the colour of the House of Durin or so he was told anyway.

"Now Bilbo, you have a duty-"

Something in Lobelias words caused Bilbo to snap, he balled his fists and stood to face her.

"No! I do not!" He spat. "This is a path that you have chosen for me out of your own selfishness and greed. This whole..._arrangement _was your doing! I don't want to get married, I don't want to leave _my _home and be whisked of by some king to be an adornment for his throne the rest of my life!"

Lobelias hand connecting with his cheek put an abrupt end to his speech. He put a hand to his cheek and stared at her in shock, right now she seemed to loom over him, her glare knocking any of the fight he had left out of his system. "You _will_ do this and you _will _make him want you. When this wedding is through you will go with him to his kindgom and be his Consort."

Tears pooled in Bilbo's eyes as he adverted his gaze to the floor. He would _not _let her seem him like this.

"Do we have an understanding?" Bilbo wanted to fight. He truly did but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. It seemed to him that Lobelia had finally got what she always wanted. She had broken his spirit. A simple nod of affirmation was all he could manage before they we interrupted by a firm knock on the door.

A white haired Dwarf stood there his expression kind and affable, his beard curling to rest little less then half-way down his abdomen. Bilbo thought that he looked far more approachable then he would have imagined a Dwarf ever could.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting laddie." He tipped his head toward Lobelia with courteous nod "Mrs. Baggins, but your presence is required."

For a moment Bilbo panicked, surely it wasn't time yet? He glanced at the old wooden clock that hung above his bed. There was still little more than an hour before the ceremony was due to begin! The Dwarf seemed to pick up on Bilbo's distress and let out a low chuckle.

"Don't worry lad! It's not quite time for that yet. Your intended has arrived and is awaiting you outside. He would like to lay eyes on you before the ceremony begins." He winked at Bilbo "Surely you would also like to see who it is you will be wed?"

Bilbo's feelings of dread for earlier soon came barrelling down on him again. This was it. In a few moments he would be standing in front of his betrothed for the first all seemed rather ridiculous to him, to marry someone that he hadn't met until the day of the wedding. Normally one would court their intended, get to know them, fall in love... These Dwarves really were a backwards lot!

A quick shake of his head pushed those thoughts from his mind. That is where found himself being bitterly reminded that he was not in normal circumstances. He locked eyes with the Dwarf and nodded once. Once again he was being brushed down by Lobelia, making sure that every detail was perfect and not a hair was out of place. When she was satisfied with her efforts she gave Bilbo a slight push forward and cleared her throat.

"Well then come along Bilbo! We mustn't keep him waiting. First impressions and all."

He found himself wanting to let of out humourless laugh but exercising every last piece of his self restraint he managed to refrain. "Excellent!" The Dwarf exclaimed clapping his hands together and proceeded to make an 'after you' gesture towards the door.

As they exited the spherical door the Dwarf turned to Bilbo. "I do hope you'll forgive me for this must be most unexpected but his Majesty was very eager to meet you." Bilbo clenched his jaw tightly, his posture bordering on defensive. When he opened his mouth to answer Lobelia quickly jumped in.

"Not to worry Master-" She trailed off realizing for the first time that they had yet to know this Dwarfs name.

"Oh! Where are my manners! Balin son of Fundin, At your service." With a courteous nod of her head Lobelia continued. "Balin, I can only hope that your king will find him to his liking."

Balin let out a low chuckle. "Oh, I have no doubts that he will." He winked at Bilbo. "My king has a appreciation for the fair of face and if you don't mind me saying Master Baggins, you are quite pleasing to gaze upon."

As if on cue the sound of sound of hooves jostling the gravel on the the ground could be heard. The Dwarf, who he now knew to be named Balin turned and smiled as the ponies come into view

"Ah! Just in time!" Bilbo felt his heart leap into his mouth as he took in the sight of four ponies making their way to the front gates of Bag End, slowly coming to a halt no more than a few feet from where they stood. Though he was anxious to catch the first glimpse of his husband to be, Bilbo kept his gaze firmly of the ground below, his nerves overcoming his curiosity and the small pebbles and debris at his feet suddenly fascinating.

Balin cleared his throat. "Master Baggins if you could step forward."

Inhaling a shuddering breath Bilbo took baby steps forward until he was standing next to Balin and it was only than that Bilbo realized that one of the ponies had also stepped forward. The creature seemed restless as it threw its head up and down, dancing on the spot. He slowly turned his focus from the creature before him to its rider.

Bilbo felt his breath hitch in his throat, all propriety and sense of decorum abandoned as he stared into the face of the Dwarf before him. His hair was as black as raven feathers, the long tresses framing his handsome face and his eyes bluer then any sapphire that Bilbo had laid eyes upon. His beard, unlike all of the dwarves before him was cropped short. Bilbo thought this most unusual but slowly pushed the thought from his mind and focused on his fiancés face. He certainly was handsome, ridiculously so. His eyes were a beautiful shade of cerulean blue that Bilbo felt he could get lost in if he started into them to long. Beside him he could feel Lobelia almost bouncing in anticipation for the Dwarfs verdict. He didn't know how long they stared for, observing every detail in the others face. With a nod in Balin's direction the game ended. With a sharp tug on the reins and a kick to the side the black pony was off, the others soon following leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

Lobelia looked stunned for a moment before letting out a rather undignified squeak as she turned to Balin. "Where is he going?!"

She looked frantically between Balin and Bilbo, the latter of the two still staring into the now empty space where his husband to be once stood. "He didn't say anything! Did he like him?"

At her words Balin let out a hearty chortle and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me Mrs. Baggins, if he didn't like him we'd know."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Bilbo you can do this, you're a Baggins are you not?" The words he was repeating over and over in his head quickly becoming his mantra.

"All you have to do is get there say a few vows and that's it. You'll be married." He groaned out loud despite himself, the all too familiar feeling of sickness settling low in his stomach at the realization that these were to be his final moments of freedom. Once this ceremony was finished with, he would be whisked off from everything he knew and loved, only to be some accessory for a king. This was not the first time that Bilbo felt himself close to tears.

Wind blustered outside of the large tent that Bilbo currently resided in, the opening fluttering in the wind and allowing the noise from outside seep in. From what he could tell the festivities had already began.

He snorted.

It seemed that Hobbits and Dwarves were more similar than he had imagined.

"Any excuse for a party." He whispered to himself bitterly, attempting to drown out the noises that seemed to resound in his head. The laughter of Hobbits and Dwarrow alike. The clinking of tankards along with the steady beat of whatever musical instruments were being played filtered in through the small gap.

Bilbo couldn't find it in himself to care. All that mattered to him was getting through this.

The fabric of the tent was pulled back and in traipsed Lobelia, carrying herself with her normal haughty posture, only this time she more resembled a Cheshire Cat, what with the ear splitting grin plastered across her face. Bilbo was filled with nothing but resentment for the woman.

"It's time."

She held out her arm for him to take and Bilbo found himself linking his elbow with hers, resisting the urge to laugh. But there would be no humour to be found in it. Who would have thought that the day would come where he would be seeking comfort from the one person responsible for all of this? That's when he knew just how terrified he was.

As the pair made their way through the opening in the tent, the sun shone vibrantly, its rays distorting Bilbo's vision which was slowly adjusting from the dullness of the tent. The courtyard was black with people, some chatting animatedly with their neighbours, the majority of the Hobbits trying to separate themselves from the Ereborean visitors if only for the chance to gossip, an activity they were _oh so fond of_.

Sounds that were foreign filled Bilbo's ears, a language that he had never heard before. It was rough and guttural and Bilbo couldn't imagine ever being able to get his mouth around the dialect._ Indicative of their native speakers,_ Bilbo internally muttered, but the Baggins in him thought better of it. These were the people he would be living amid and he best get used it. He made his way through the crowd, with more eyes on him than he felt comfortable with. These people had an impeccable talent of making him feel terribly self-conscious and defenceless. They made him feel weak.

While trying to ignore all the eyes on him, perhaps the most strange and unexpected noise filled his ears. The clashing of swords.

He turned his head until he found the source of the cacophony.

There were several Dwarrow engaged in what looked like a rather heated sword fight. Eyes locked on the scene before him, taking in the fluid choreographed movements that the Dwarves executed with practiced ease. On closer inspection he found that the motions lacked a certain fludity. Bilbo found the actions to be so feral in nature that he wondered if this was in jest after all. He heard that Dwarrow's were found of fighting, in fact they were famed for their skill with weaponry, but surely this was no more than a game to them? Once more he was pulled from his appraisal by an incessant tugging on his arm.

"Come along Bilbo! We mustn't dawdle."

Before he knew it Bilbo was stood in front of a raised platform, adorned with all sorts of finery, golden artefacts that Bilbo assumed were either there for the purpose of tradition, or simply to show the status of the King who was to be wed. Neither of the aforementioned would surprise Bilbo. In the centre of the platform there sat two chairs, each draped in the finest of furs.

But it was not all of the adornments that had captivated the Hobbit. Occupying one of the, well, Bilbo supposed something so grand could be considered a throne, sat Thorin Oakenshield.

His breath hitched as he found himself under the scrutiny of the kings steely gaze once more. He was every bit as regal as Bilbo recalled, and even if the young Hobbit had _not_ known who he was, the Dwarfs demeanour alone would have given it away. There was something about him that emitted opulence and demanded respect. He wore steel armour across his chest, and a deep blue tunic over the seemingly unnecessary covering. Bilbo noted the intricate pattern along the edges, the -finery clearly showing his status but at the same time, remaining practical. They were entering the first months of Winter and diaphanous materials would simply not do and though the sun shone, the air still had a obstreperous nip to it.

Without any warning the king rose, making Bilbo feel dreadfully small. The Dwarf stood at more than two heads above the Hobbit, an impressive height for his race. A large calloused was offered to Bilbo who could do little more than stare at the outstretched appendage. A nudge to his side snapped Bilbo out of his stunned stupor.

"Oh!" He shook his head and shakily placed his hand in the larger one which easily engulfed his own.

The touch sent a jolt down Bilbo's spine, the feeling so completely foreign to the Hobbit.

He was lead up the steps of the platform, suddenly aware of every eye in the crowd on him and the King. The whole time that Bilbo was being lead to the thrones Thorin studied the Hobbit. His glacier blue eyes bore into the Hobbits own softer ones, taking in every detail, a ghost of a small, satisfied smile on his lips. For the first time that night, relief flooded through Bilbo. At least the king appeared to be pleased by Bilbo's aesthetic appearance.

'_Fantastic.'_ He thought sardonically. _'Now I truly will be no more than his play thing.'_

When they were finally seated, Thorin tore his gaze from the Hobbit in favour of an approaching Balin, who offered a low bow to his King and soon to be Consort before speaking.

"We shall begin the ceremony now, if his Majesty wishes?"

A nod was all Balin needed to proceed.

Balin smiled.

"Very well. Khâzash! Bring forth the bond."

A burly Dwarf stepped forward. He had tattoos covering the flesh that was visible to Bilbo and Bilbo would bet good coin that he had inkings in the places that Bilbo could not see as well. He stood just as tall as Thorin, and was even more intimidating. He sported what Bilbo could only assume were battle scars and his wide shoulders spoke more then words ever could about the vigorous training he would have experienced. In his hands he held a golden chest that was intricately decorated, the gold plated with amorphous details that all seemed to coalesce with each other.

The chest was set on the ground and Balin cleared his throat launched into a ephemeral, seemingly endless speech, half in the rough Dwarven language and half in the common tongue. The Hobbit found his mind wandering, this all seemed frightfully boring to him. He was a Took after all and they were not known for their docile nature. He was pulled from his lassitude by Thorin taking up his other hand and reciting the words that Balin had prompted him. Bilbo was enchanted by the deep timbre of the kings voice, his breath catching in his throat. It was the first time that Bilbo has heard the Dwarfs voice and he found himself ineffably soothed by the deep baritone, hung on every word of the vows that would bind them as King and Consort. As husbands.

"I, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain son of Thror

Take you Bilbo Baggins of the Shire to be my husband and royal consort.

To be my lawfully wedded, my constant companion,

my faithful partner,

and my love from this day forward,

'Till death parts us."

Swallowing down the bile in his throat at the finality of it all, he took a shuddering breath and felt a sudden weight upon his finger. It was a ring. An undeniably beautiful ring. It seemed to also be made of Mithril, but the weight did not come from the precious metal. No, the weight Bilbo felt came from the gem that was set in the centre of the ring and surrounded by a geometric cage. It was a sapphire so big that he was sure if he could see Lobelias face she would be positively green.

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: By Mahal as my witness."

A sash made from red velvet was tied around both of their wrists when it came to Bilbo's time to recite his own vows, binding them together, quite literally. As he finished his vows Balin opened the golden chest that stood at his feet, a pulled out two crowns, each resting on an individual cushion.

"Kneel."

Bilbo followed his now husbands lead and knelt on the furs that coated the bottom of the platform on which they stood, his balance off kilter due to not having use of one of his hands. He could only pray to whatever Maker would listen that he would not fall. He would surely die of the embarrassment.

The first to be crowned was Thorin, the silver weight resting upon his head with ease and only adding to his already evident air of royalty. The crown simply made it official. The one placed upon Bilbo's head in lieu of the Mithril circlet he had worn for the ceremony was smaller but no less beautifully crafted and sat amongst his honey curls as if it were made for him.

The sash was untied from their hands and the newly wedded couple faced the raucous cheers of the crowd for the first time since the ceremony began, only now, they faced them as their reigning monarchs.

Bilbo believed that he would never be comfortable being referred to as such, after all he was only a Hobbit. A simple Hobbit that has been thrust into a far too ethereal life.


	4. Chapter 4

The festivities continued well into the day, with a seemingly never ending plethora of guests kneeling before the platform to pay their respects to the newly wedding couple. Thankfully all that most offered was a brief nod of the head, not requiring Bilbo to speak. For this he was thankful. He felt if he tried to utter words they would not get past the gaping lump in his throat. The Hobbit kept his eyes fixed on the well wishers, trying to ignore the steely gaze that he constantly felt watching him. He wasn't sure what made him more uncomfortable, his husbands stare or Dwarfs below. All of them obnoxiously loud and equally lacking in table manners. Honestly, was this would he was to put up with? He could only be thankful that his husband seemed to be far more civilized. The songs they sung were merry, albeit off key. He was glad that _someone_ seemed to be enjoying the festivities, even if he was not himself.

Several Dwarves came forth with gift for the royal couple, each seeming to be more extravagant than the one before. Bilbo felt he would never get used to such treatment. Hobbits were simple folk who did not require the extravagance of jewels or gold, they found life's simplest treasures to be the most fulfilling and rewarding. But still he nodded his thanks, and offered a small smile of appreciation. Let it not be said that Hobbits were rude folk!

It was well into the evening before a small yawn escaped Bilbo's lips and he suddenly wondered how long the festivities had carried on for. He looked to the sky and saw the beginnings of a purple hue setting aside the once vibrant blue. This apparently did not go unnoticed by his husband who stood from the throne where they had been seated for the most part of the day. His gait was ever impressive and a few eyes from the crowd turned, and gave knowing and suggestive glances before returning to their ministrations. There was a glint in their eyes that did not sit well with Bilbo. "_What on earth did that look mean?"_

Thorin held a hand out the Hobbit "Come, Halfling." He said in his deep timbre.

Bilbo placed his hand in the much larger callused one that lead him down the steps. It was only when Bilbo saw the direction they were taking that the Hobbit felt his blood run cold and his throat constrict painfully, feeling as though his heart had dropped to the deepest cavern of his stomach. Bile raised in his throat and he fought back tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks.

_This was not happening. This was not happening. This was not happening. _

Bilbo hoped that if he repeated the words enough they would suddenly become true and he would wake up and all of this would be no more than a horrible nightmare.

But no matter how much he repeated the mantra in his head it would appear that it was not the case.

Bilbo Baggins may have been young, but he was not naive. He knew what his husband had in mind, and honestly, he should have been prepared for this. But Bilbo had found himself too caught up in the initial terror of the actually wedding that he had not even pondered the consummation.

How could he have been so stupid?

Thorin pulled back the flap of the tent and lead Bilbo inside. His nose was immediately filled with the scent of incense burning, mixing with whatever candles were littered around the vast space. It seemed less like a tent and more like a bedroom and an extravagant one at that. It was much larger and draped in more finery than the one Bilbo had occupied before the ceremony began. But then again, that was to be expected. The Dwarf that stood before him was royalty.

He found himself being lead toward what appeared to a bed adorned with the finest of furs. The loud thumping of his heart filled his ears as he saw Thorin begin to remove his vambraces. He watched him unlacing the ties of the leather if only to distract himself from the inevitable.

He looked up to see Thorin staring at him expectantly, quickly realizing he must have said something Bilbo flushed, blood rushing to his cheeks as he realized he was caught staring.

"I'm s-sorry?"

"I asked if you are...experienced." The question was blunt and took Bilbo off guard and he floundered once more. How was he supposed to answer that? All words escaping him he shook his head. Lust seemed to burn in the Dwarfs eyes at the revelation. Bilbo felt sick to his stomach.

"Then I shall have to prepare you well if we are to avoid you getting hurt."

He nodded his head towards the bed prompting Bilbo to sit. The next items of clothing to be removed was the jacket and chain-mail the adorned his broad chest. The sound of a belt buckle being unfastened filled Bilbo ears and soon the aforementioned garments lay forgotten on the floor. He looked up to see his husband now standing shirtless before him, his broad chest illuminated only by the candle light. Bilbo could make out a few scars that littered the chest but it only it only seemed to make it all the more impressive.

He noted Thorin looking at him expectantly with a raised brow. The Hobbit took the hint and shakily raised his hands to remove his blue velvet jacket and upon seeing that Thorin at some point had removed his own crown, he placed the circlet at the foot of the bed on top of it. Next to follow was his waistcoat, he slowly undid the brass buttons, if only to prolong this for a few seconds more. It slid from his arms with ease leaving Bilbo in only a plain white shirt and his trousers. He was in no rush to remove the shirt, trying to cling to as much modesty as he could. While he could.

Before he could undo the first button he was pulled from his seated position on the bed, the brisk movement knocking him into a stunned stupor for all but a moment. Before he registered what had happened, he was standing right before Thorin, the closest they had ever been. The heat from his husband's bare chest radiated through the light fabric of his shirt. He looked up to meet the glacier eyes that studied his face intently. Before he knew it Thorin crashed his lips to Bilbo's in a heated kiss that was less then chaste. Their first kiss. A surprised squeak escaped his lips at the ferocity of his husband lips against his, clearly asserting his dominance in the situation. Bilbo had a good mind to pull back and demand some propriety but what good would it truly do him? If he flat out refused he was sure that the Dwarf would have simply taken his pleasure from the Hobbit in spite of his unwillingness. Would it not be best for himself to simply submit?

And that was what he found himself doing.

He responded to the kiss with nowhere near the same eagerness as his husband but still the action caused a feral groan to rumble from the Dwarfs chest. Thorin's hands wandered the Hobbits body, stroking his sides and back, one eventually coming to tangle itself in Bilbo's honey blond curls. Bilbo tried to ignore his husbands obvious arousal pressing against his stomach, but to his horror found himself heating at the contact. He was sure that the blush he currently wore spread to the tips of his ears, embarrassment and a tinge of shame flooding his system. He felt the Dwarfs tongue press against his still closed lips demanding entrance, that Bilbo complied to no matter how reluctantly.

In one fluid movement he found himself being lifted easily into the kings arms and placed on the bed. Their kiss broke but only for the briefest of moments and soon Thorin was looming over him once again, mouth closed over Bilbo's once more.

Thorin supported himself with one hand on the mattress the other working frantically at the tries of his trousers, trying to relieve some of the now almost painful pressure that had accumulated there. He rutted against Bilbo, desperate for some friction, earning him a low moan from the Halfling. Bilbo felt him smirk against his lips, angry at himself for the effect that the Dwarf had over him now. Thorin had now moved his attentions to getting Bilbo fully undressed, fumbling clumsily with the dainty buttons of the shirt but soon became frustrated. Bilbo heard the tear of fabric before he felt the garment fall from his torso. He almost wanted to berate the Dwarf for his barbaric actions but found in that moment that all decorum had left him. The next to go where his trousers and Bilbo had no time to be embarrassed at his exposure before he was seized by his hips and flipped onto his stomach.

He could hear the sound of laces being undone and the soft thud on the ground confirmed that his husband was now also fully unclothed.

The Dwarf seized his neck with more sloppy kisses, sucking a bruise onto the Hobbits neck. _His_ Hobbits neck. Dwarfs were notoriously possessive of their mates and that was blatant proof of the act they were about to engage in, making clear to all who the Hobbit belonged to.

"I'm going to prepare you to...accommodate me." He heard the Dwarf breath out, his mouth close to Bilbo's pointed ear, his tone clearly impatient.

Before the words could register his Bilbo's hazy mind he felt a prodding at his entrance, and then the blunt digit breached the tight ring of muscle.

Bilbo stiffened.

He automatically wanted to pull away, his body instinctively rejecting the foreign touch. He took in a sharp breath to steady himself and closed his eyes tightly, breathing through the discomfort. He felt Thorin's unoccupied hand run soothing circles on his back.

It was only when the third finger had been added that Thorin pulled away, his hands resting on Bilbo's hips urging him onto his hands and knees.

"I should like to look upon your face âzyungâl, but it would cause you great discomfort as this is your first time laying with another."

Bilbo could only nod, feeling empty at the sudden loss. He paused back against Thorin silently voicing his desire to be taken by his husband. Bilbo was shocked at his own wanton behaviour. Such actions would have surely mortified his father and scandalized Lobelia. More than willing to oblige, Thorin scrambled the furs covering the bed for the small vile of oil that had been laid out before the ceremony began. He slicked himself with a generous amount before lining himself up with Bilbo's entrance and began to push in.

Bilbo grasped the sheets for purchase, the feeling more painful than when Thorin had prepared him, the burning sensation causing him to lock the muscles in his body. It hurt, oh did it hurt. Soon Thorin was fully seated against him, and the Hobbit could hear him let out a hiss at the tight heat that surrounded him. Thorin refrained from moving as long as he could, wanting to give his Hobbit time to adjust but his patience wore thin quickly. He gave a shallow thrust at first. The tight heat and the sight of the Hobbit below him sparking something within him.

A few more shallow thrusts and Bilbo let out a sound half way between a moan and a sob, his husband having found that spot within him that made stars flash before his eyes. The sound reached Thorin's ears and with that all sense of decorumwas lost. With a feral snarl the Dwarf began to move faster, the pace soon becoming almost punishing.

The sounds Bilbo was making did not register as his own until a particularly lewd moan slipped past his lips. A mere hour ago Bilbo would have been mortified, but now, oh now it was wonderful. The feeling of his king moving within him, lost in the throes of pleasure was positively ethereal.

When the noises coming from Bilbo soon changed, taking on a desperate tone,Thorin encompassed his waist with one arm, pulling Bilbo from his kneeling position, flush against his chest.

Bilbo felt a calloused hand wrap around his now heavy arousal and he let out a cry at the stimulation that had been denied to him for so long. Thorin's movements become more drawn out. They were both close and neither was going to last very lobg like this. Thorin's grip tightened around his Hobbit and with a few more evanescent movements both cascaded simultaneously into ecstasy.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo woke to the sound of birds chirping away happily in the distance, a cool breeze caressing his cheek and an arm wrapped securely around his waist making any sort of movement rather difficult. Not that he was eager to go anywhere fast soon. He let out a small painful moan. He could still feel an uncomfortable throbbing in his backside from his activities the previous night and a dull pain on his cheek where he assumed the strike that Lobelia had given him had worsened, perhaps even left a bruise in its wake.

_Fantastic._

His senses slowly returned to him and in a split second he went taught as a bowstring, realizing the first time since waking just where he was. This was not Bag End and the bed he lay in was not his own. His gaze turned to the person next to him who had sometime during the night encompassed his waist with an almost painful hold. His husband and King.

The Hobbit didn't think he could ever get used to that fact. The words still felt all too foreign on his tongue, but then again, soon everything would be foregin to him and he would be forced to leave behind all that he had come to know and love and start anew. But as he looked upon his husbands face, he found that it was void of its usual stoic expression and how brow smoothed out. He looked younger and for the first time that Bilbo had laid eyes on him, peaceful.

For the first time Bilbo was seeing the king as another being and not just some barbarian that had come to whisk him away against his will. His thoughts wondered to what Thorin had to make of this..._agreement_. Had he been given a choice in the matter or was he simply ordered to go along with the marriage and that was it?

Like himself.

It could not have been agreeable to his husband either and for a moment Bilbo felt incredibly selfish for not taking the time to look at it that way.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the movement of his husband against his back and felt himself flush at the thought of having to face Thorin after what they had done the previous night. He knew he shouldn't feel embarrassed, what they had done they had done as husbands and it was to be expected of them. But still, they way he had submitted himself so entirely and lost himself in the throes of pleasure caused his cheeks to burn. He looked over his shoulder to see that by now Thorin had awoken and appeared to be revelling in the moment of tranquillity. They must have been few and far between when one had a kingdom to see too.

The Hobbit knew that there would be no point in trying to get anymore sleep, he had always been an early riser and once he was awake he found it near impossible to find sleep again.

"I trust you slept well." He heard his husband ask in the voice that sent shivers down Bilbo's spine.

He turned to find Thorin looking at him expectantly so he sat up before answering.

"Very well, Thank you." He would have chanced a polite smile but before he had the chance Thorin had already swung his legs over his side of the bed and proceeded to pull on his trousers.

He turned to Bilbo as he did up the laces. "Balin and myself have quite a few matters to discuss today so do not expect to see me back for some time. I have asked Fíli and Kíli to stay with you today."

From Bilbo's understanding Fíli and Kíli were two of the youngest Dwarves in Thorin's immediate company, seen still as younglings by their people. Like Balin, they looked to be more approachable then the other Dwarrow that Bilbo had observed during the ceremony, their effervescent nature and ever present smiles vast contrast to that of some of the older folk and even Thorin himself.

He was about to protest that he did not require a babysitter but decided against it. Instead he opted for a small, silent nod. It could have been far worse. Silence once again filled the air for some time, the rustling of cloth and the clinking of metal the only sounds that filled the tent as Thorin readied himself for the day ahead.

"When will we be making the journey back to Erebor?"

Thorin looked up from fastening his belt around the waist of his tunic. Weather it was the question or Bilbo actually speaking to him of his own volition that had caught him off guard remained unclear. He seemed to ponder the question for a while before answering.

"That is among the things that we will be discussing today, but I imagine we will stay here for a few of weeks at the very least. The journey to Erebor is long and and my Company would like time to respite before making it again."

Bilbo nodded.

He was relieved that he would have time to come to terms with leaving behind him home. But even then, he felt sick at the thought of Lobelia being the one to take over his smial after he left. His father had built Bag End for his mother when they married, he had grown up there! It just did not feel right for it to go to someone so...vile. Especially after all she had subjected him to, the mark on his cheek a bitter reminder of just that.

Thorin was about to make for the opening in the tent before Bilbo stopped him with another question. One that had been on his mind since he had awoken.

"Were you asked if you wanted to get married?"

"What do you mean?" Thorin's face wore a look of confusion.

"When... when I was promised to you, were you given a choice or was it simply an order?"

Thorin made his way over to the bed and knelt so he was at eye level with the Hobbit, cerulean blue eyes finding his own darker ones.

"I was not asked. But then again, I did not protest." With some trepidation a hand rose to cup on side of Bilbo's cheek. He thought he saw the Dwarfs gaze linger on his cheek suspiciously for a moment but he did not have time to ponder as all coherent thought left him when he felt his husband press a gentle kiss to his forehead. The unexpected tenderness of the action had shocked Bilbo into a stunned stupor.

He had not expected that. Not at all.

Bilbo's gaze followed Thorin as he stood, noticing the Dwarf refused to make eye contact with him.

"I took the liberty of having some of your clothes brought here last night seeing as your shirt was somewhat _ruined_ in our haste."

_Your_ _haste is more like it. _

Thorin's back was turned to him as he stood to the entrance of the tent, one of the flaps pulled back in his hand. "You will find them close at hand."

Sure enough, Bilbo spotted familiar looking garb neatly folded on what appeared to be a table on the other side of the room.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you."

Those were the last words that were spoken and with a courteous nod of his head Thorin was gone, leaving Bilbo alone to muse over his now muddled thougts.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo lay in bed for a while longer, still in a slight state of shock and wondering if _that _had actually happened. He ran it over in his head, again and again and each time he came to the same conclusion. That it _had_ in fact happened. He was baffled that Thorin had actually shown him some form of affection and even more so that he felt oddly comforted by it. It was a gesture that felt so out of place given the circumstances of their marriage and he had not expected anymore then king to take his pleasure from him whenever he pleased and then he would be on his oh so regal way, all the while Bilbo playing the part of the obedient little consort.

This development had knocked Bilbo completely off kilter and he found himself unable to cope with the influx of feelings that came along with it.

Deciding that laying in bed all day and thinking over things too much would do nought but give him a headache, he made his way over to the selection of clothes that had been neatly laid out for him to ready himself for the day ahead. Deciding familiarity would be a good choice, he picked one of his favourite embroidered waistcoats and a plain white shirt, much like the one that had met it's sad end last night. A shame really, he had been rather fond of the garment. He mated it with a pair of russet trousers, and pale blue scarf before he deemed himself satisfied. He was not at all sure what time it was but from the looks of the sky it must have been about midday.

_Goodness!_ Had he really been so lost in his thoughts that he had ignored the now inexorable hunger that had settled in his stomach? He decided that something had to be done to rectify the situation, missing not only breakfast but _second breakfast_ also? Well, that simply wouldn't do.

He was about the make his way from the tent in the hopes of going unnoticed by the flock of Dwarrow that still lingered outside just before two young faces peeked into the tent and offered him matching cheeky smiles.

"We see you're finally awake, we were beginning to worry about you Master Boggins!"

Bilbo found himself jumping at their sudden appearance, barely repressing a startled squeak that threatened to spill from his lips.

"It's Baggins" He corrected Fíli. Or was it Kíli? Confound it! He was far too hungry to care. He straightened the material of his waistcoat before addressing the pair again.

"Ermm I was just on my way to get some food so if you don't mind—" He was cut off by an arm settling on each of his shoulders, the unexpected gesture nearly knowing him to the ground.

"Why, what a coincidence!" The blond one exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically "Myself and Kíli here were on our way to fetch you for just that!"

"That's right! We know how you Hobbits like your food and all... And anyway! We can't have our new Prince consort going hungry now can we Fí?

"No, we can not Kí. Only the best for our Hobbit! And plus, Thorin would probably have our heads if we did not keep to our assigned duties" The last part was spoken with an overly dramatic shudder thrown in for effect.

Bilbo looked between the two as they bounced sentences back and forth with each other with practiced ease. They had a seemingly endless supply of energy that could rival even the rowdiest of his Took relatives. How he didn't acquire a whiplash was beyond him , what with the speed the two seemed to converse at.

"That very kind of you really but I don't think it's necess-"

"Nonsense!" Fíli cut in again, as they both lead him away from the tent effectively putting an end to any and all discretion that Bilbo had previously sought after. Curious gazes from the Dwarfs outside fell to the trio, all offering respectful nods of their head once they realized who the two young members of their company were currently wrapped around. It took Bilbo a second to realize that those bows were directed at _him_ and once again he felt the familiar rush of blood to his cheeks.

_Oh bother._

He struggled in their tight grasps and when he found his attempts were ignored, albeit futile he let out an indignant huff before digging his heels into the ground, demanding to put an end to this lunacy.

Simultaneously the pair came to an abrupt halt turning their confused eyes down to Bilbo.

"Master Boggins... ?"

Bilbo didn't correct the youth this time opting instead to cross his arms stubbornly and sending his most incensed look their way.

"Look! I'm terribly sorry if this come across as rude but all I want is to go back to my home, get something, _anything _to eat and then sit and relax, maybe read a book before I must return to your kings quarters. Now if you would be so kind as to just let me-"

Once again he was cut off but this time it was by the sound of... laughter? Were they laughing at _him_? Well he never! Before he could lecture them on their manners, or lack there of, he felt a firm hand clamp down on his shoulder and give it an affable shake.

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place Master Hobbit? Come Kíli! Our Prince Consort should not be kept waiting any longer!"

Bilbo couldn't help the moan of despair that slipped past his lips as he was once again encompassed by the pair on either side.

This was going to be a long day. He could already feel the beginnings of a headache setting in made all the worse but the lack of food. He almost let out a whimper or an equally embarrassing sound as all hope of getting anything to end by the end of this Age seemed slim.

_Honestly _Bilbothought in exasperation_. If these weren't the two densest creatures in all of Middle Earth... well then Bilbo had no desire to meet those who truly were._


	7. Chapter 7

When they finally reached Bag End Bilbo welcomed the privacy and momentary silence. The way here had seemed to last a life time, the stares and whispers of Dwarfs and Hobbits alike resounding through him. He pressed his back against the spherical door and closed his eyes, simply revelling in the familiarity of it.

All too soon the tranquillity was once again broken by the two half-wits that Thorin had apparently insisted trail after Bilbo every waking moment. For the first time Bilbo had actually wished that it was one of the less... _colourful _Dwarfs that his husband had chosen.

It would have been awkward yes, but at least they wouldn't be bringing on the beginnings of a blinding headache.

Where they got the energy he would never know.

"Master Boggins!"

"Yes Kíli?" He ground out through gritted teeth. "What is it?"

"You wanted something to eat did you not? You've been standing there for some time now..."

As if on cue, the Hobbits stomach gave a loud groan in protest of being denied sustenance for such a long period of time, and with a nod of his head Bilbo started towards the kitchen. After some rummaging in his pantry he decided that he was in the mood for some scones and porridge. Always good in a pinch, quick and easy to make. Gathering all that he needed he made his way to the stove and quickly prepared enough for the three of them. They may be annoying yes, but let it not be said that Hobbits were creatures prone to impoliteness.

"Would like us to do that for you Master Baggins? A Prince consort should not have to carry out such mundane tasks."

Bilbo looked up from his stirring to turn to the blond Dwarf who looked positively uncomfortable at the thought of the kings consort actually having to cook for himself. Bilbo almost scoffed. The very idea! Instead he opted to send a polite smile his way.

"Thank you for your concern Fíli but I promise you, we Hobbits enjoy cooking our food almost as much as we enjoy eating it! In fact, I think it will be one of the things I will miss most once we get to Erebor. I can't imagine there will be much opportunity for that once we arrive."

"You don't sound awfully excited about going to you new home Master Boggins, I promise you it's very beautiful! There is no shortage of jewels or gold of every kind and colour you could ever imagine, and as the kings consort you will want for nothing!"

This time Bilbo really did scoff.

"Gold or jewels do not have much appeal to me or any Hobbit for that matter I'm afraid. We prefer the simpler treasures that life has to offer and we all share a love of things that grow... and I don't suppose you find much of that in your mines do you?"

When he looked back at their faces Bilbo couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. The two looked so scandalized at Bilbo's revelation, that the two Dwarfs now more closely resembled a pair of gaping fish freshly plucked from the water.

It felt good to laugh again. It had been so long since he had anything to be happy about, that the feeling had begun to feel foreign to him. Shaking his head at the pair Bilbo turned his attention back to the pot again, and began to scoop the contents into three ceramic bowls. He saw the pairs eyes light up as the food was placed in front of them and without in a second they were devouring the contents of the bowls in a most uncouth display.

A fond smile spread over Bilbo's lips as he too tucked into his meal, in a much more civilized manner of course.

Idiots they may be, but adorable idiots they remained. Maybe the two weren't such bad company after all and Bilbo found himself believing that he could get used to their presence.

**X**

After they had all finished, the dishes had been washed and put away, Fíli and Kíli taking care of it in a display that had nearly given Bilbo several heart attacks. Honestly, must they play Frisbee with his dishes? Bilbo had settled in the sitting room, curled up in his favourite arm chair with a book, while the two brothers sat on the floor engaged in a rather headed game of cards. Well, cards were certainly involved but Bilbo wasn't sure that there were much rules being abided in their game. Not to mention that the two youths looked appallingly jaded.

"You two must be terribly bored just sitting there while I read, why don't you go out for a while? I can handle myself here for a few hours. I'm sure you would much rather be out and about"

The two looked between each other but there was trepidation in their eyes. His offer _was _terribly tempting.

"We really shouldn't, his Majesty said that we-"

"I know what Thorin said. But I promise you, no harm will come to me here. The Shire isn't exactly known for its abundance of Prince consort kidnappings. Now go!" He shooed them away by waving his book towards the pair. "I can find my own way back when I decide to return to Thorin's quarters." They still both look hesitant but with a final glare sent their way that may even rival Thorin's they finally gave in, leaving Bilbo alone for the first time in days.

It was nice, to just be able to sit down, rest and shut out the worries of real life while getting lost in a book and the private worlds they created as a means of escape whenever he required it. His mother passed when he was ten years old and his father not long after when he was thirteen. This meant that he was sent to live with his next of kin, who just so happened to be Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and her husband Otho and since then they had made his life miserable. Books were his only escape and he was grateful for that at least. The characters, the faraway lands tales of bravery and courage helped him to forget, if only for a little while.

He didn't know how much time had passed but sometime into his second book Bilbo had fallen asleep, the book forgotten landing on the floor with a soft thud.

He woke to a gentle shaking on his shoulder, thinking it was Fíli or Kíli he attempted to push the hand away but in his sleepy haze that was proving impossible. He slowly ran a hand over his face before opening his eyes. A startled squeak escaped him as it was not Fíli or Kíli that stood before him.

It was Thorin.

"I ran into Fíli and Kíli after I returned to find you missing."

Finally trusting his voice Bilbo spoke. "Yes, I suggested they leave while I was here, I told them I could handle myself. Don't be angry with them..."

"I'm not angry with them."

"You're not?" Bilbo was taken aback. He would have thought that Thorin would not have appreciated them disobeying orders, even if Bilbo himself had dismissed them. Of course he didn't want them to get into trouble and had planned to go back before Thorin returned. Well, that was before he fell asleep.

"Not anymore at least. When I first returned to find them sitting around a campfire and you nowhere in sight I was none too pleased." He shook his head, his facial expression still stoic as ever but his eyes held something else.

Was that relief that Bilbo could see?

"You worried me âzyungâl"

Gods it was. And there was that word again. Thorin had said it during their coupling and that certainly was not the time to question it.

"I apologize, I meant to make my way back before you returned but it seems I lost track of the time."

Thorin nodded and it was silent for a moment. Bilbo still not quite knowing how to act around his husband, so he kept his eyes averted anything and everything, except Thorin.

"Why did you come here?"

It took a moment for it to register that Thorin had said something to him, what with the knots in the wooden floor having become so interesting.

"Pardon?"

"I asked why you came here when you could have stayed in our quarters?"

Bilbo pondered the question for a moment, obviously he had come to get something to eat but he knew in the back of his head that it was not the true reason. No, it was more than that.

"I suppose... I suppose that I wanted to spend as much time here before we leave. Before—" He trailed off.

"Before?" Thorin pressed, curiosity burning in his steely blue eyes.

"Before I'll was forced to hand it off to Lobelia. She is my next of kin so it will automatically go to her once I leave the Shire." Bilbo couldn't help the scoff that was laced with unmistakeable sadness.

"You are upset by this." There was something in Thorin's eyes that Bilbo could not quite place. "I can see it. Was she unkind to you?"

Bilbo let out a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a sob. Unkind would not be the word that he would have used but Thorin didn't need to know that.

"You could say that I suppose. She has always had her sights set on here. Ever since my mother died... it seemed to be her mission in life. But now it looks like she's finally getting what she's always wanted."

Thorin's eyes bore into his own. "She was the one who hurt you."

Bilbo stiffened, instinctively trying to turn his bruised cheek away from his husband, not that it was any good now. He had in fact noticed and Bilbo hadn't been imagining his husbands gaze on the night of their coupling.

"I—" He was cut off by Thorin's hand gently tracing over the bruise.

"Don't lie to me âzyungâl, I can see it in your eyes, the pain that she has caused you and I swear to you that she will _never _again so much as touch you or take claim to your home."

The determination in his eyes was evident and with the promise that burned in them, Bilbo found himself believing his words. Something in those eyes and the way that they bore into his own caused a feeling that Bilbo hadn't felt before to settle in his stomach. Something in those eyes sparked something in Bilbo and in that moment nothing could stop him from leaping forward and crushing his lips to Thorin's in a bruising kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo didn't stop to think about knotting his fingers through the dark tresses or Thorin's hair or that they had slowly started to walk backwards, bumping into a small table and knocking over a vase along the way.

Bilbo would be angry about that later but now his focus was getting them both inside his bedroom.

They managed to make it out to the hallway without any further mishaps, where Bilbo was promptly pinned against the wall and his neck being thoroughly ravished by the Dwarf above him. He let out a soft gasp at the feel of Thorin's rough cropped beard against the smooth flesh of his neck, tilting it back for more of the delicious friction. Seeing a window of opportunity, Bilbo found himself undoing the sliver clasp of Thorin's intricate belt, letting it fall to the ground with a loud clink.

The more they took off out here the less they would once they reached the bedroom and any other time Bilbo would have been shocked at his own thoughts, but now it would appear that the Took side of his brain had well and truly taken over his inhibitions and the Baggins side was currently residing in a fetal position in the darkest corner of his brain.

When Thorin hit a particularly sensitive during his travels down the _Halfling neck, Bilbo let out a low moan and it between laboured breaths he managed the breath out:_

"Bedroom. Now. Next door on the left."

Thorin seemed to be high of nothing but lust and want and he lifted the Hobbit of the ground and began the short trek to the bedchambers. Bilbo's legs automatically locked around Thorin's waist and at the sudden friction, both let out a simultaneous hiss of pleasure against the others mouth.

He could feel that Thorin was once again asserting his dominance over the situation with the way he manoeuvred the Hobbit towards the bedroom, the fire and passion behind his kiss almost too rough. Almost. He tightened his grip in his husbands dark hair earning a deep rumbling moan. Bilbo found himself resisting the urge to smirk against the kings lips, a feeling of triumph flooding his system at the sounds he could pull from his husband with the simplest of actions. He repeated the action, revelling in the deep baritone. This coupling would not be of the same nature as their previous one had. This time Bilbo was all too willing to participate, having fallen under the speel of those glacier blue eyes and the tenderness of the moment they had shared.

Finally, they reached their destination and Thorin wasted no time in depositing Bilbo onto the soft duvet of the neatly made bed. The familiarity of the patch work quilt and his surroundings made Bilbo feel more comfortable then he had been last time, the vastness of the kings quarters had made him feel so very vulnerable and small.

Yes, being in his own surroundings had made Bilbo more comfortable. Comfortable and daring. Bilbo began to undo the buttons of his waist coat and not waiting for another of his shirts to be destroyed by his husbands lust fuelled impatience, the white garment was the next to go. His eagerness had seemed to surprise Thorin who raised an eyebrow at the Hobbit currently below him.

"Eger are we âzyungâl? You know what they say, patience is a virtue." Thorin set to work on the Hobbits neck again, trailing down slowly until he reached his collar bone, and then repeated the cycle over again.

"You could have taken some of that advice the first night we lay together." He felt Thorin freeze and for a split second Bilbo felt his cheeks heat up. That had not meant to be spoken out loud and he was sure the king would not be impressed by his insolence. He was about to stutter out a string of apologies, but before he could find his words a feral growl escaped the kings lips and he was promptly seized by his hips and flipped onto his stomach.

"You have grown fierce âzyungâl." Bilbo could feel the ties of his trousers being undone and shivered slightly at the cool air that touched his legs as the soft fabric slipped easily off his person. Thorin repeated the action on himself, his own heavy trousers falling to the ground with a dull thud. His calloused hand ran down Bilbo's bare back where it stopped at its destination, he circled the tight ring of muscle before slowly pushing one digit in. "I should like to see that fire in your eyes as I take you tonight. I will claim you as my own through and through" Bilbo released a small surprised gasp at the intrusion, his husbands words resounding in his head. When a third finger hand been added Bilbo let out a small noise of pleasure.

The Dwarfs words from earlier played over in his head: Claim you as my own. Dwarfs truly were keen on their possessions but Bilbo refused to be seen as such. He was more than just something to be claimed or owned. That was when an idea sprung to his mind. It could easily go wrong but there wasn't much time and deciding that he best do it before he lost his nerve, Bilbo pulled away from the kings touch. He almost whimpered at the feeling of being so empty.

When Bilbo turned to face Thorin he could see the confusion in the kings eyes and the silent question burning there among the prominent lust. He put his hands on the kings shoulders and took a steadying breath.

"You said that you should like to look upon my face" It's now or never. Bilbo pushed the Dwarf down onto the mattress taking advantage of the kings unguarded demeanor. He lowered his head to Thorin's neck, trailing soft fluttering kisses until he reached his ear.

"Then I shall grant you your desire" His voice had lowered to a whisper, the words dripping with promise and pure carnal desire. Thorin moves to sit up but Bilbo's hands on his broad chest push him back down. There was no real fight in the action, Bilbo knew that if Thorin truly wanted to overpower him he could have done so easily. So he took that as his queue. Slowly and carefully he straddled the kings hips and slowly slid himself down onto his husbands aching need. He gasped at the intrusion his eyes closing and sweat coated brows knitting together. He kept his breathing steady, willing away the burning sensation until finally he was fully seated, the pain slowly melting away and being replaced by such pleasure that Bilbo didn't think was possible. He finally opened his eyes and locked gazes with his husband, his king who was submitting and allowing himself to be taken so wholly by the Hobbit. He saw the same pleasure mirrored in those cerulean orbs as he slowly began to move, their eyes never leaving each other.

The pace continued like that for some time until a particular twitch of his hips earned him a gasp of surprise from Thorin who though he was submitting was unused to the slow pace and decided that something needed to be done. Quickly he pushed himself up into a seating position his arms pulling Bilbo flush against his chest as the pace quickens and he is suddenly hitting that spot deep inside Bilbo that has him seeing stars. Nimble fingers tangle in the long dark hair once more, the Hobbit leaning his forehead against the kings own, uttering sweet nothings, the occasional curse slipping out by own volition.

"Does this please my king?" Where the only words that Bilbo could manage, so lost in the throes of pleasure that all coherent thought had left him.

_"Yes, _athûhuruh ra gimuluh." The words were choked from Thorin's lips. It was only one, two, three more thrusts before the world narrowed down to just the two of them and all that either could do was choke out the others name as a wave of pure ecstasy washed over them both simultaneously.


	9. Chapter 9

The two lay in bed simply basking in the others company with Bilbo's head tucked under Thorin's arm and his head on the broad chest. Fingers languidly combed through his honey blonde curls the soothing motion only worsening his drowsy state.

"You know, if you don't stop that you are going to put me too sleep..."

Forming any sort of coherent thought was proving rather difficult after their _excursion_ but Bilbo could still register the deep chuckle and kiss placed among his curly locks.

"Ready for sleep so soon âzyungâl? You weren't singing the same tune a while ago"

Bilbo tried to turn his head away, that blasted blush spreading across his cheeks and this time he was sure he felt his ears heat up as well. This earned him yet another one of those chuckles that Bilbo found himself craving. It was nice to not see Thorin as his usual stoic regal self. Seeing him here so open and stripped of his royal regalia, Bilbo found that he revelled in the sight.

But he knew it couldn't be like this all the time. Once they returned to Erebor Bilbo knew that the pressures of running a kingdom would be great, and the bulk of that stress would fall to Thorin. A stressed king meant a stressed husband and Bilbo supposed that these moments of relaxed bliss would become few and far between. That was why he was determined to make these few weeks in the Shire last as long as he could and you better believe that Bilbo would be revelling in every second.

"There is no need to blush athûhuruh ra gimuluh. I never thought that I would find myself being taken by a Hobbit, most unbecoming of a king, but you âzyungâl have made it more than worth it. For such a seemingly docile creature you certainly can be positively wanton when lost in pleasure..."

"Please stop... "

Was the muffled groaned reply, for Bilbo had at some point during his husbands praise buried his face into Thorin's chest. This was all terribly mortifying.

"You need not hide from me athûhuruh ra gimuluh, for there is nothing for you _to_ hide. I have already seen all that you have to give..."

He was cut off by a soft fluttering kiss pressed to his pectoral.

"Now, are you quite finished embarrassing me?"

A low growl escaped Thorin as he encompassed Bilbo in his arms and pulled him to rest upon his chest, the manoeuvre made easy by their size difference and the Hobbits weight feather light to the Dwarf. They lay silent, chest to chest simply enjoying the others company.

This was something Bilbo never thought he would do. If he had been told not three days ago that he would be in this position, he probably would have laughed at the preposterous idea. But now as he lay sprawled across his husbands chest there was nowhere else he would rather be at this very moment. He crossed both his arms across Thorin's chest and rested his head on the folded appendages.

"I.. I wanted to thank you..."

Thorin raised a thick brow at the seemingly out of nowhere statement.

"Thank me?"

"For what you said earlier. About Lobelia. No one has ever said anything like that to me before and it meant a lot to me that you would be willing to help me protect my family's home from her. And I don't know how you knew about-"

He trailed off not needing to finish the sentence, the look of anger that crossed Thorin's face was enough to let it be known that he understood perfectly well where that sentence was going. Saying the words out loud would only prove to make that fact all the more real, and that was not something that Bilbo needed to be reminded of.

"I don't know how you knew, but you did. So... thank you."

A large hand came up to cup Bilbo's face, the calloused thumb stroking along his cheek willing away any tears that threatened to fall. There was a look of pure determination and promise in Thorin's steely blues that Bilbo could do nothing _but_ believe the words that left his mouth. When he was looking into those eyes Bilbo felt that nothing could hurt him, nothing matter how naive that thought may be.

"I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. As long as I am here to protect you, no one will be able to hurt you, that I swear as king but first and fore mostly as your husband. No matter what danger may befall you, know that I will protect you until my dying breath." A kissed was placed on the Hobbits cheek, trailing the smooth curve of his jaw before continuing its journey back down to his neck.

Not trusting his voice to make any other noise then a choked sob or something equally embarrassing, Bilbo could do nothing but nod, tears brimming in his eyes. He had nothing but trust that Thorin would stay true to his word. Having someone say such things to him was something entirely foreign to Bilbo that he felt overcome with emotion when they had been spoken aloud and materialized into a promise. He leaned forward and pressed a slow kiss to Thorin lips, the other responding just as languidly. When they broke apart there was a comfortable silence, foreheads resting against the others.

Though the silence was not an uncomfortable one, quite the opposite, the tense air still hung over the pair like a dark cloud. Thorin nuzzled his nose against Bilbo's much smaller once before speaking again.

"Besides, I believe that what we were doing not so long ago was more than thanks enough"

With that he promptly rolled over trapping Bilbo on the mattress below him pinning his arms above his head. Bilbo let out a giggle at the action the tension now and truly alleviated as Thorin swallowed the sound of his laughter and their coupling began anew.


	10. Chapter 10

It was two weeks after Bilbo and Thorin's night in Bag End when Bilbo found himself sitting in himself and Thorin's quarters with Fíli and Kíli either side of him. It was Kíli that took on the job of braiding Bilbo's hair, a task made rather difficult due to the length, of lack there off, of Bilbo's hair and his curls were not making things any easier. As always, the skill of Dwarves was unmatched and Kíli had managed to work to small coalesced braids behind his ear. Fíli in the meantime had taken up the task of teaching Bilbo Khuzdul. The language was rough and difficult to get his mouth around but once he got a hold on a few of the basics, it got easier. Bilbo had always had a penchant for languages and he could pick them up quicker than most so that was a distinct advantage.

"Dayamu Khuzan-ai menu"

Fíli let out a pleased hum.

"Very good Master Baggins! You learn quickly. Dare I say more quickly than myself and Kíli did when we were Dwarflings."

Bilbo sent him a pleased smile, quite obviously proud of himself.

"Truly? I'm so pleased that you think so! I always have enjoyed languages, even as a child. It was once of the things I would do to pass the time."

"Would I lie to you?"

At the look Bilbo sent him Fíli had the decency to look sheepish.

"I can't imagine that either of you would have much trouble with that. Honestly! With the trouble you two seem to get into I fear that you could rival even some of my rowdiest Took cousins! Valar help Middle Earth if you were to ever meet with them... "

Bilbo gave a small shudder. _That_ was not something he would like to bear witness to, and hopefully he never would.

At his words the pair gave an over dramatic gasp in the way that only they could, Kíli even going as far as to throw himself onto the ground, clutching his heart. Bilbo rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips, honestly these two these two acted like children sometimes. But then again, that's what they were weren't they?

From Bilbo's understanding they had not yet come of age by Dwarvish standards. If they couldn't act like children now then when would they ever? The Hobbit was pleased that the two were comfortable enough around him to engage in their antics as he noticed that they would never _dare_ act like this in front of the other Dwarves in their company. Whether it be out of fear of chastising or their own pride, Bilbo would never know.

_Spare me the pride of Dwarves._

Bilbo was equally pleased by how comfortable _he_ was around the brothers. The pairs affability was something Bilbo found rare among the Dwarves he had met, shared only by Balin and another whose name Bilbo had trouble remembering. Bofur, maybe?

The latter of the two always seemed to have a block of wood and carving knife in hand when ever Bilbo would spot him outside, whittling away until the shavings would gather into a large pile at his feet and the block of wood in hand crafted into some sort of figurine.

Bilbo was pulled from his thoughts by Fíli's voice taking on an overly sad tone.

"Surely we're not all that bad Master Baggins? In fact, I find us rather fetching."

Only offering a quiet chuckle and shake his head before he spoke, Bilbo looked at the two.

"No." He started "I suppose you're not."

X

The days passed quickly, most being wholly uneventful apart from a few nights where Thorin would return to his quarters in a huff about something or other. Bilbo never paid much mind to the goings on of Thorin's council meetings, feeling as if he wasn't needed while they were in the Shire. He knew that he should probably be attending, if only for his own benefit but for some reason he just could not bring himself to still through such a dull affair. There would be plenty of time for that once they reached Erebor. But still, when Thorin returned in one of his brooding moods Bilbo found that he could quickly rectify the situation by... taking his husbands mind of things for a while.

Though it was a contributing factor, Bilbo's dread for how dull the meetings would be were not his only reason for not attending as of late. No, Bilbo had not been himself for quite a few days now and every day he found himself having to drop whatever he was doing to empty the contents of his stomach into the nearest bush.

_Oh how dignified._

Fíli and Kíli would be there in less than a second each time and passing worried glances to each other as they rubbed his back soothingly through the violent wretches. It wasn't until the third day of this happening that the boys finally voiced their worry.

"Master Boggins, are you quite sure that you have not caught something? I could fetch Oin, he is a healer and I'm sure he would be more then-"

"No!"

Bilbo raising his voice did nothing to settle the nerves of the two young Dwarves for Bilbo had never shouted at them during the time that he had known them. The Hobbit was acting strangely and though the pair may be dense at the best of times, even _they _could see that plain as day. Noting their startled looks, Bilbo tried to redeem himself from his momentary lapse of his usual calm and docile demeanour.

"I mean... It was most likely just something that I ate, truly, there is no need to bother your healer with something so diminutive. Prince Consort or not. All I need now is to just rest and I'm sure it will pass in time."

Accepting the explanation but still somewhat sceptical the boy offered him twin nods of their heads before leaving Bilbo alone, albeit reluctantly.

He felt bad for lying to them, truly he did.

Bilbo knew precisely what was wrong with himself and he had mentally slapped himself countless times for not seeing this coming. How could he have been so stupid and reckless?

Yes, Bilbo Baggins was pregnant with none other than Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountains baby and he was terrified. How in Middle Earth was he to tell Thorin that they were expecting so shortly after being wed? It had only been two weeks for crying out loud! How was one expected to bring _that_ up in conversation?

With a loud groan of despair Bilbo buried his head into his hands and cursed the fertility of Hobbits.


	11. Chapter 11

Bilbo knew that he couldn't hide it for very long. The sickness would eventually be noticed by everyone and at some point he would _have_ to go to a healer to make sure all was well with the babe.

Not to mention that the bump would be fairly difficult to hide.

He knew that telling Fíli and Kíli of all people probably wasn't the best of ideas but he needed to let someone know, keeping it to himself would only mean that all these thoughts and worries he had would be swimming around in his head without release and worrying him further.

They had been ecstatic of course when he told them of the news, jumping around and pulling Bilbo into almost painful hugs whenever they saw fit. They even "borrowed" some herbs from Oin to help and settle Bilbo's sickness and ease his stomach. After a brief scolding from Bilbo and lecture of stealing, the Hobbit accepted the form of relief gratefully. At this point any break from the violent retching was welcomed, no matter how fleeting.

"Thank you boys." He offered them a weak smile. Today the morning sickness had been particularly dreadful and he was only thankful that Thorin had yet another meeting and would not be returning until later in the day.

"No worries Master Baggins, but if we could make a suggestion?" Kíli, bless him had been the most worried about Bilbo. Children were rare among Dwarves and Bilbo would not be surprised if either had ever seen a pregnancy before. It only made sense for them to fuss.

Bilbo sighed "How many times have I told you two! Please call me Bilbo, I do believe that we know each other well enough to drop formalities. Master Baggins is far too... stuffy for my tastes. Now, what were you saying?"

"Well, Mast-" Bilbo coughed. "Bilbo, we think that you should tell Thorin about the babe soon..."

Bilbo threw back his head a groaned in defeat. He knew that they were right.

"I know I should but I'm just... I'm scared about how he will react. How do I even bring this up? Oh! Hello Thorin! How was your meeting? Would you like some tea? Oh, and before it slips my mind we're expecting a child. More tea?" He buried his face in his hands to hide the tears welling up in his eyes.

"What if he doesn't want the baby?"

The question was whispered and not really maent to be heard, but judging by Fíli and Kíli's sharp intake of breath they had heard it quite clearly.

"How could you even think that?!" Fíli looked horrified at the prospect.

"Well it is a possibility is it not?"

The pair knelled down in front of the increasingly more upset Hobbit doing their best to provide some form of comfort.

"Bilbo, you must believe us when we say that will not happen. I don't know about in the Shire but among our people, children are the rarest and most precious of gifts. Your worry is truly misplaced as I believe Thorin will be nought but thrilled at the gift you are bestowing upon not only the two of you, but for Erebor."

Bilbo looked between the two through hazy eyes, their words only proving to make it all the more difficult to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You really mean that? You believe he will be happy?"

"We swear to you as Mahal is our witness! Now that you have finished wallowing in worry will you agree to let Oin examine you to make sure that both you and the babe are well?"

Bilbo tried to hold back the smile playing at his lips as he let out a small cough.

"If I didn't know any better Master Dwarf, it would think that you were telling me what to do..."

Catching on to the game both brothers exchanged matching grins while standing up and offering overly dramatic bows.

"Of course not O' Royal Consort! We were simply offering our humble advice on the matter."

At that all three could not hold their resolve and Kíli was the first to crack, his façade collapsing and being replaced by fits of giggles, the other two quickly following. Once they calmed down enough Bilbo could almost physically feel that the tension had eased a great deal and that he himself had his mind put to rest. Well, somewhat. He was still at a complete loss about how he would approach the topic when telling Thorin, but at least some of his worry had been alleviated.

"I'll let Oin examine me, if only to get you two to stop pestering me about it!"

There was no real heat behind the words and it seems that the boys knew it, what with those two grins still plastered on their forever cheerful faces.

"Fantastic! We'll go and fetch him now! He's never busy at this time of day and would be more then pleased to be of service!"

_Wait what? They meant now?_

"Right now?! I thought you meant in a few days time!" Bilbo couldn't stop the tone of panic that had seeped into his words at the prospect.

"Now why would we wait until then when now is perfectly acceptable? You know what they say, there's no time like the present!"

And with that the pair were gone before Bilbo could get another word in.

_No time like the present._

**X**

Fíli and Kíli returned with Oin not ten minutes later, the older Dwarf carrying a bag supposedly filled with all sorts of medical paraphernalia that Bilbo had no clue about. He didn't think he wanted to know anyway. Best to just get this over and done with so that Fíli and Kíli's along with his own, minds can be put at ease. For the first time he was feeling anxious about what he was to hear and the poking and prodding that Oin was doing did little to sate his nerves. After a good ten minutes of that and some questions that made Bilbo blush furiously and Fíli and Kíli try to muffle their laughter behind their hands, the Dwarf was finished.

"Well Master Baggins it seems that you are in perfect health and all seems to be well with the babe. I will be keeping an eye on you through out your pregnancy though, seeing as the babe you carry is half Dwarf it could take quite the toll on your body. Just a precaution of course! But this is a most unusual pregnancy..."

Bilbo felt relief flood through him at the Dwarfs words. Everything was fine, for now at least. He would worry about what would happen as the pregnancy progressed when it actually happened. As Oin was taking his leave, his happiness met it's end and the flap of the tent was pulled back and in walked Thorin.

"Bilbo? Are you..." He trailed off as he noticed Oin standing before him. As he glanced between Bilbo and the healer, the Hobbit could see the worry slowly becoming more prominent in his husbands eyes.

"What is going on here? Are you hurt, is that why Oin is here?"

Sensing that was his cue to leave, Oin tipped his head respectfully towards Bilbo before doing the same to Thorin, this time adding a brief "Your Majesty" before he took his leave. Fíli and Kíli remained in their places and probably would have continued to do so had Bilbo not sent them a scathing look. They let out soft sighs apparently upset that they would miss the show, but still had the decency to look sheepish when passing Thorin offering their own bows as they exited the tent.

Thorin moved forward so that he was kneeling in front of where Bilbo sat at the edge of their bed and raised and hand to cup Bilbo's cheek, as if he he inspecting him for any sign of injury.

"Âzyungâl, tell me are you hurt?"

"No Thorin I'm-"

"Then are you ill? Why else would Oin be in our quarters?" The confusion of worry in Thorin's eyes broke Bilbo's heart and he knew that he would have to tell his husband the truth now, of only to spare him having too look at that expression any longer.

"I- I've run it over in my head so many times about how I would tell you and nothing seemed right so... I'm just going to come out and say it."

Bilbo took a deep shuddering breath to calm his nerves, though it did little to stop the pounding of his heart in his chest that resounded in his head.

"Thorin, the reason that Oin was here is because... is because I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

The silence was deafening to Bilbo's ears. Neither had said anything to the other for what seemed like hours, Thorin's eyes looking at everything but Bilbo. Tears sprang to his eyes as his worst fear was being recognized and there was nothing he could do about it.

His throat constricted painfully making speech almost impossible, so he finally let the tears fall and they wasted no time at all leaving thick, wet tracks down both of Bilbo's cheeks. He didn't know how much time had passed but it felt like hours to the Hobbit, the silence and blank expression on Thorin's face worse than if he had been angry at the situation. At least the shouting would have filled the painful silence. It was impossible to gauge what Thorin was thinking.

Finally, the silence was broken by Thorin clearing his throat before addressing the Hobbit.

"Pregnant?" His voice sounded strained with a mix of emotions, some more coherent than others and Bilbo could clearly pick out shock and confusion from his tone.

He offered a simple nod in response, not trusting his voice.

"That is- I"

"Don't..." Bilbo whispered as his eyes met Thorin's own once again. "I knew that this would happen! I knew that you wouldn't want it! I mean why would you?"

His voice had raised in volume at that, still laced with emotion as he addressed Thorin.

"Bilbo I-"

"You've made your thoughts on the matter perfectly clear, the silence speaks for itself doesn't it?"

He pushed himself up from the sitting position that he had been in for some time, and made for the opening, his pace just shy of a run. He needed to get out of there and fast. The tension in the room seemed suffocating and the space that had once felt so large and foreboding had become uncomfortably restricting.

"I just need to be alone"

And with that Bilbo left, leaving his husband alone in their quarters shocked into a stunned stupor.

**X**

Bilbo made his way through the camp with tears blurring his vision. He was sure that it must have been quite the sight, the kings consort hurriedly making his way through the many groups of Dwarves with endless streams of tears falling freely. He could feel what was surly every pair of eyes on him but in that moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

He needed to be alone. His mind was in shambles, his heart was in pieces and he didn't think that the suffocating pain would ever stop.

So he made his way to the only place where he could shut off from everyone and give all of this pent up emotion release without judgement of fear of appearing weak, especially around the Dwarves that had the ability to do so with a fleeting glance, the tears would only prove to make him feel completely worthless. So he went home.

**X**

Bilbo sat in his favourite armchair with a book in his hands but even trying to concentrate on the words was a futile effort, his eyes would scan the page and immediately they would be gone from his mind.

Sighing, he let it drop to the floor with a dull thud opting instead to pull his knees to his chest in an attempt at self comfort. It didn't work.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get what had transpired out of his head, the look on Thorin's face when he told him...

Absently his hand travelled to his still unnoticeable stomach. He had never thought about having a child before he realized that he was about to become a father. At first the thought had terrified him beyond belief, the thought of having to take care for another life and nurture and provide for it was a daunting prospect. But the more he thought on it, the more he warmed to the idea and even found himself even welcoming the idea.

He shook his head as fresh tears sprung to his eyes. Of course, that had all gone out the window once he saw that Thorin didn't share his sentiments on the matter. What was he going to do?

And so it was here where Bilbo finally broke, sobs escaping his throat and shaking his entire frame.

It could have been minutes or hours, Bilbo didn't know but when he heard to click of the door followed by heavy foot steps on the wooden floor he raised his head from his knees, the occasional hiccup still slipping past his lips of its own volition. He knew that it could only be one person.

Thorin was leaning against the door frame with concern _and was that guilt?_ etched onto his handsome features. He didn't look angry which Bilbo found it in himself to be thankful for, he really hadn't any fight left in him this evening.

Once again and awkward silence filled the air, neither daring to be the first one to break it's spell. It was eventually Thorin who did. He stepped forward and made his was towards his husband, but his movements were reserved. "Âzyungâl..." He knelt down in front of Bilbo once more and placed both hands on either side of the Hobbits face, willing him to make eye contact. Thorin almost visibly winced at the look of pure heartbreak on his husbands face.

"Now, are you going to tell me you felt the need to run off like that?"

Bilbo gave a humourless laugh.

"I thought it must have been obvious, was it not? You made it very clear of you thoughts on our child..."

"No, I did not. In fact I don't recall saying much of anything before you took off"

"You didn't have t-"

He was cut of by a gentle kiss placed on his hand.

"If you we're to have given me the chance to get over my initial _shock _at being told we were expecting a child, you would heard me say how thrilled I was. You would have heard me say how _thankful_ I was to you that you have bestowed such a blessing to not only our marriage, but to my people." Thorin stood and in one fluid motion he had Bilbo pulled up from the chair, only to replace the Hobbit with himself in the seated position and Bilbo in his lap. He placed fleeting kisses to the side of the Hobbits neck.

"Now do you see? There is no need for such tears âzyungâl."

Bilbo found that now it was his turn to be shocked into silence. Had he truly overreacted so much that he could not see that Thorin's silence was simply a result of shock? He should have seen that for he himself had taken on a similar state when he realized what was wrong with himself. He let out a sound half way between a sigh of relief and a choked sob.

"You are truly happy? Oh, how could I have been so stupid..."

Thorin gently turn Bilbo in his lap so that he was facing him, pressing his forehead against his own.

"You my Hobbit, are far from stupid so I do not want to hear such words from you again. And to answer you question, yes. I truly am happy, ecstatic even that we are to be blessed with such a precious gift and that you are the one giving it to us."

Not for the first time that night Bilbo felt tears spring to his eyes, but unlike the rest, these were not tears of sadness. No, these tears we full of nothing but pure happiness and love.


	13. Chapter 13

Bilbo woke to find himself still wrapped in Thorin's arms, the heat radiating off his body like a furnace. He must have fallen asleep after he and Thorin talked things through, not surprising at all.

He had been exhausted after the days events and being so emotional really had taken it's toll on him. He knew that people could change when with child, but was it really going to be like this for the rest of the pregnancy? Sighing, he rested a hand on his still flat stomach.

His life was really going to change wasn't it? He and Thorin were going to be parents and they were going to bring something into the world that _they_ had created.

It was amazing really. How two people can come together and create new life. So Bilbo found his mind wandering to their child and what he or she would be like.

Would it be more Hobbit or would it side more with its Dwarven heritage. Would it have his curls and Thorin's eyes or Thorin's height and his own love for books, language and history. Whatever traits their child would have Bilbo knew one thing for certain, that this baby would want for nothing. He or she would have two parents who will love it and cherish it as if they were the most precious being in all of Middle Earth.

Of course there will be people that will disagree, epically when they get to Erebor and are faced with the people of Thorin's kingdom.

He knows what Thorin's people are like. Traditionalists. Traditionalists who will believe that no half-Hobbit will be a fit successor for their king. He felt guilt flooding his system at that, no matter how irrational it may be. Their child was going to grow up constantly being judged for who their father is and though Thorin may be king, even he would not be able to stop the judgement of others.

"Getting lost in thought again âzyungâl?"

Bilbo started, so lost in thought was he that he didn't even realize that Thorin was awake. He turned his head and offered a small smile to his husband trying to push the unwanted thoughts from his mind. He had worried Thorin enough today and there was no need to pass on his fears for their child to him.

"I was just thinking about the babe..."

Thorin's own larger hand came down to rest upon his own which still lay on his stomach, tracing the area with lazy patterns.

"He or she will be lucky to have a barer that will cherish them above all else. We both will. Children are so rare among our people, that this is the most precious of gifts."

"He." Bilbo said simply.

Thorin raised an eyebrow as confusion flashed across his face, silently egging Bilbo to elaborate. That was a rather strange and random thing for the Hobbit to say.

"Pardon?"

Bilbo couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the look on Thorin's face.

"A boy. We are having a boy."

The confusion melted away and instead was met by a curious smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me athûhuruh ra gimuluh, how do you know such a thing?"

The Hobbit turned around in his husbands lap so he could face him. Leaning up he placed a gentle kiss to Thorin's lips before leaning his forehead against his in what was quickly becoming their staple form of showing affection.

"I know."

"Well then I suppose I shall just have to trust you on the matter now wont I?"

**X**

If Bilbo had thought that Thorin was protective before, well then, I was nothing compared to how he was acting now. It seemed that he was a constantly shadowing Bilbo and whenever the Hobbit attempted to do even the most mundane of tasks, Thorin would be there to fuss and would even skip council meetings if only to make sure Bilbo wasn't doing anything he deemed "strenuous." The term being used very lightly indeed in this situation.

Endearing and all as it was, Bilbo found himself becoming frustrated at simply having to sit in their quarters all day with nought to do but ponder just how frustrated he was.

It didn't help that Fíli and Kíli had also joined in on the tirade. Whenever Thorin wasn't present, the two would be there making sure that Bilbo's every whim was taken care off.

But still, he was a Hobbit and if Hobbits were good at anything it was going unseen by those if they wished. A useful skill set in this situation. And if he found himself sneaking away to Bag End every now and then to be alone, well then nobody had to know.

It seemed at times that the only person who was not constantly fussing over him was Oin. The healer would check over Bilbo regularly making sure all was well. When he noticed how Bilbo was being treated more like an invalid than if he were pregnant he would simply shake his head and let out a small chuckle when he saw the look of frustration on Bilbo's face.

"I know they seem over baring now but they are just concerned for your well being."

Bilbo rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Well there is nothing to be concerned about! Hobbit pregnancies are rarely difficult and it's highly uncommon for one to lose a child before birth."

"Yes, Master Baggins that may be, but you are forgetting that this is not a usual Hobbit pregnancy. The child you carry is also half-Dwarf and our pregnancies are not blessed with such luck. You cannot blame them for fretting. But for now at least, it seems that all is well for both you and the child. I will return soon to keep an eye on you ,though I'm sure you will have no shortage of that in my absence."

Bilbo chuckled at the Dwarfs words.

"I'm quite sure you are right. And... Thank you. For everything."

"Believe me Master Hobbit, it is my pleasure. Pregnancies are few and far between with my people so it truly is a joy to aide you with yours."

After Oin left Bilbo was left to ponder his earlier words. Were Dwarven pregnancies really so difficult? It seemed so strange to him that such a beautiful thing could be burdened by the prospect of loss and constant fear for the barer. He supposed that he could only hope that nature would be on his side.


	14. Chapter 14

As the days passed so did Bilbo's sickness and for the first time in weeks, he woke up without having to empty the contents of his stomach into the nearest bucket. In fact he was feeling rather refreshed, something he was not taking for granted at all. He rubbed and hand over has face as if trying to will the excess sleepiness away before sitting up.

_That's odd. _

He noted that Thorin wasn't beside him like he normally was this early in the morning. In the short time that they had been together Bilbo never knew Thorin to be a particularly early riser, unlike himself. He supposed it must have had something to do with where they came from. In the Shire the sun gleaming through the windows at the break of dawn made it very difficult for one to have any sort of a lie in, the stained glass windows ensuring the light was neigh unbearable. He didn't imagine that living under a mountain would provide much cause for windows what with the non-existent sunlight.

But still, he couldn't help the smile that found its way onto his face. No Thorin meant that he might actually be able to do a bit more then be confined to the bed for they entirety of the day.

Again.

He pondered what he could do with this new found freedom, no matter how fleeting it may be. Maybe he would chance a trip to Bag End or if he was feeling ever more adventurous he might even go for a walk. The fresh air would do both him a the baby some good and it would be a lot less tedious then trying to concentrate on the same book that he had finished twice over at this point.

Giddy with the prospect Bilbo threw the covers back and set to getting himself dressed with a new spring in his step. He had just finished putting his jacket and he could practically hear the fresh morning air calling him when suddenly Fíli and Kíli traipsed into the tent and here out dashing all possibility of freedom. He knew it was too good to be true.

_Of course..._

Sighing and accepting his faith for the day once more, Bilbo removed the jacket and sat on the edge of the bed with a huff that would have been more fitting on a child that did not get their way.

"Bilbo! We see your awake!"

"Yes, but my question is why are you two up at this hour. You are usually the last to rise..."

"Well-"

Realization hit Bilbo full force just at that moment. He held up both his hands to stop them from going any further, seeing as he already knew the answer to _that_ question.

"Thorin sent you."

Of course he did, why Bilbo even thought that his husband _wouldn't_ assign a babysitter was beyond him. Why would today be any different?

"How did you know?"

Kíli bless the lad, but he truly is the densest of creatures Bilbo had ever come across. He rolled his eyes at that, resisting the urge to scream at the two young Dwarves in front of him.

_Confound these blasted Dwarves! _

He knew that it wasn't their fault, they were simply following orders and honestly, he wouldn't want to disobey Thorin either. But that didn't stop his hormones from wanting to unleash their fury on the pair. So he took a breath to calm himself, deciding to save his wrath for his husband once he came back from...whatever it was he was doing. Hell hath no fury like a pregnant Hobbit scorned after all.

"Lucky guess I suppose."

The pair just looked at each other and shrugged before two familiar matching grins took up residence of their faces. Apparently Bilbo's internal struggle to prevent himself from castrating the two had gone over their heads like most things do. The hopped onto the bed, both taking up residence on either side of the Hobbit bouncing excitedly.

"So!" Kíli began.

"How is our little prince or princess doing this fine morning?" Fíli finished the sentence so quickly that Bilbo was beginning to wonder if they rehearsed all their conversation before hand. There was not other possible way that they could be so in sync with each other...

"_He_ is doing better then ever thank you very much. It seems the little one has has decided to be kind to me today and has given my stomach a break."

"That's goo- Wait! He?! How do you know that it's a he?!" Fíli's head had snapped towards Bilbo so quickly that he feared the boy would give himself a whiplash.

"Yes Bilbo, is this some sort of Hobbit magic that you are not telling us about" Kíli poked Bilbo's tummy lightly as if inspecting it.

Bilbo slapped his hand away and rolled his eyes.

"No it's not some Hobbit magic! Honestly! I just... know."

"Very well, seeing as you are so certain that it is a little Prince of Erebor you are carrying..."

"Have you thought of any names?"

_And there they go again. _

"Not that it is any of your business _but _yes, in fact I have chosen one that I rather like."

He could see their eyes simultaneously light up at the information. Just as they were opening their mouths to inquire further and hopefully be let in on the secret Bilbo poked their Dwarven noses.

"Not a chance."

Honestly how they could go from looking so excited to resembling a pair of kicked puppies in such a short amount of time Bilbo didn't understand, but that was not going to work.

The name was something that he was keeping to himself until after the baby was born. In fact, he wasn't even going to let Thorin know so if these two thought they could get it out of him they were _sadly_ mistaken.

"But-"

"Don't even think about it Fíli! There is no way that I will let it slip so you can stop trying now! You will find out when he comes like everyone else..."

Bilbo smirked as he saw the two pout like a pair of scolded children.

He might have a knack for this parenting thing after all...


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you really think me so helpless that I need a baby sitter assigned to me during all hours of the day?"

Thorin had just gotten back from his council meeting and as soon as he walked into their quarters Bilbo spared no time unleashing his repressed wry on the Dwarf. He had tried his hardest all day to suppress it around Fíli and Kíli, it wasn't their fault after all, but _now _the reason for it all was standing right in front of him and there was _no way _he was holding back.

Thorin looked a strange mixture of both shocked and surprised at the Hobbits outburst. Bilbo had always seemed like such a calm and docile creature, hardly capable of raising his voice to anyone in fear of being preconceived as rude. He shook his head at the thought. Honestly! Hobbits and their propriety... But now the Hobbit looked just about ready to smack him upside the head, not that it would truly cause any damage but still, if one can avoid such a thing, he would.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, so you didn't order Fíli and Kíli to "keep me company" for the day while you were away? And every other day that you cannot do so yourself?"

Thorin coughed awkwardly. _So that's what this was about? _Thorin truly did not see the problem. So that's what he told his husband, and _oh_ how he wished he didn't.

"Is there a problem?" Bilbo repeated to himself as if trying to comprehend what Thorin had said.

"Is there a problem?! Yes there is a problem!"

Thorin winced at the sudden rise of Bilbo's voice.

"I really don't-"

"I'm sick of being treated like an invalid! I can handle myself perfectly well and have been doing so for many years. I don't need a babysitter, pregnant or not..."

As Bilbo's voice lost it's sharp edge at the last declaration Thorin suddenly felt a pang of guilt settling in his stomach. So that was the reason for... whatever this was. Bilbo believed that Thorin thought him helpless simply because he was pregnant, when in fact that could not have been further from the truth. He let out a sigh and stepped closer to the Hobbit who had opted to sit on the edge of the bed, looking everywhere _but_ Thorin.

"I know."

At that Bilbo looked up, looking somewhat surprised at his husbands admittance. In the time they had spent together Bilbo had learned that all Dwarves pride was their downfall, so for Thorin to let go of that was a special thing indeed.

"Pardon?"

"I said I know. I know that you are perfectly capable of handling yourself but it's my duty to protect you and would never forgive myself if anything happened to you or the babe, not matter how irrational that may seem to you."

Bilbo could almost physically feel any remaining anger that lingered slide away and was quickly replaced by his own sense of guilt. There he goes again over reacting when really all Thorin was doing was what he felt _needed _to be done.

_Curse these blasted hormones! _Was he really going to be like this for the next eight months? Inadvertently hurting those around them was not something he would like to make a habit of, no matter how unintentional it may be. He sighed and pressed his forehead against Thorin's.

"I'm sorry, I _may_ have overreacted but you have to understand that I'm not going to break. We Hobbits are made of stronger stuff than you may think!"

Thorin let our a low chuckle at that, the tension finally alleviating somewhat.

"I know you feel that you need to protect me but the Shire is a safe place, probably one of the safest in Middle Earth so there really is no need for all of that..."

"Okay..." Thorin nodded. "Let's strike a deal if you will. I will promise to not be so overbearing in my actions if you promise not to do anything too stressful. Let people do things for you. Honestly, all races tell tales of the stubbornness of Dwarves when truly it is you Hobbits who they should speak of, for you Bilbo Baggins are the most stubborn, headstrong creature I have ever encountered in all my days."

The Hobbit snorted. "I shall take that as a compliment."

"As you should."

After a few moments of silence Thorin finally stood from the kneeling position he had found himself in and offered a hand to his husband.

"Now if we have come to a settlement, I believe that I have to redeem myself if I am to truly be in your good books again."

Bilbo took the outstretched appendage and let it pull him to his feet, a sudden bout of dizziness rushing to his head at the all to sudden movement.

"And just where are we going exactly?"

"For a walk."

Bilbo couldn't help the new spring in his step at the revelation and the wide grin that spread across his face as he practically dragged a chuckling Thorin out into the fresh, open air.

**X**

Thorin could only shake his head with a fond smile playing at his lips as he watched Bilbo practically bouncing along beside him, taking in the surrounds as if it were the first time he had laid eyes on the rolling green hills or the plethora of flowers. He found it endearing, the way the Hobbits eyes would light up when a particularly interesting flower caught his eye.

They walked in a mostly comfortable silence, occasionally they would talk of mundane things of no real interest such a Thorin's council meetings but for the most part they were content to just revel in the soothing presence of the other.

Not that it would last for long.

Bilbo decided that he would like to visit Bag End, he liked the peace and the way it provided a means of shutting out the world whenever he just needed to be alone. And besides, he needed to pick up some new books from his collection. The ones that were back in their quarters had been well and truly read to excess by the Hobbit.

It only took a short while before they reached Bag End but once they did Bilbo for the first time had wished Thorin had kept him confined to their quarters. Standing outside the Hobbit hole was none other then Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, and even though she had her back turned to him Bilbo would recognize her anywhere. He was about to turn to Thorin to ask him to leave but when he did he noticed that his husband wasn't in fact trailing behind him, but had stopped to talk to a Dwarf the Bilbo vaguely recognized as a member of his council. He noted the barely concealed look of irritation on the Kings face at the interruption.

He took a deep breath to steady himself, there was no use in waiting around for Thorin to finish up and from the look of it, he would be a while. No, he was going to do this himself. So with that he began the trek forward that seemed to take a lifetime, but he needed to do this now before he lost his nerve.

"May I ask what you do doing sneaking around _my_ home Lobelia?" His words were full of more conviction then he felt.

She startled noticeably at the sudden voice behind her but quickly found herself when she saw who it was. She straightened her dress and turned up her nose at him, her shrill voice cutting through the cool breeze.

"_Your_ home is it?" She scoffed. "Not for much longer I presume. Once you are dragged back to Erebor by those _barbarians _ownership falls to me as your next of kin. Honestly Bilbo! Do you ever listen? We have gone over this countless time-"

"And if I don't want to simply hand over my family home to you?" The words were spoken through gritted teeth, the vile woman was getting on his last nerve and it was all Bilbo could do to steel himself before he well and truly _did_ lose his temper. The blatant insult she threw towards her husbands people was also not helping to sate his anger.

She let out a bitter laugh, as Thorin, who had seemingly finished conversing with the Dwarf or had dismissed him when he took notice of the scene, had made his away over, a curious look painted across his features. He stood beside Bilbo and took up his hand in his own noticing the tense stance of his husband.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. It is law." Foolishly she continued her tirade and showed no signs of discomfort or even fear at Thorin's looming presence. The King simply crossed his arms and stared down at the Hobbit with a scathing look.

"I trust that there are no problems?"

Lobelia simply straightened herself up more in an attempt to solidify her hoity toity demeanour.

"Not at all. I was simply telling Bilbo here that responsibility of Bag End will fall to me once he leaves the Shire." She looked so _pleased_ with herself and the smug grin that crossed her face was enough to turn Bilbo's stomach. But that was to be short lived.

"I think you will find Mistress Hobbit, that it will not be the case."

Immediately her face fell and she spluttered in a way that was _most_ undignified indeed.

"And just what do you mean by that _Master Dwarf?" _Thorin was seething and Bilbo could see the rage that burned in his eyes at the audacity of this she-Hobbit. He can't imagine that Thorin took well to being addressed in such a manner.

"It is law of the Shire that-"

"But you see _Mistress_ _Hobbit, _that is where you fail to understand. As my husband and Consort Bilbo's affairs are no longer ruled under the jurisdiction of the Shire, but to those of my people. Once we take our leave Bilbo will have the choice to leave his home to whom ever he wishes. Your laws are void in this situation."

In any other situation Bilbo would have laughed at the look of pure shock and anger etched onto Lobelia's face, but _now _he was far too shocked to be able to revel in the moment. Was what Thorin had said true? Could he truly do such a thing? He would have pondered further but once more his thoughts were cut short by that voice that he had come to loath over the years.

"You can't do that! It simply isn't the way!"

Watching her flounder like this was sparking a dark sense of satisfaction within Bilbo. Seeing all he plans falling apart in front of his very eyes, seeing the thing that she had craved and coveted for so many years being torn from her grasp was more then fitting in Bilbo's eyes.

"I think you will find Mistress Hobbit, that I can and _will _do such a thing."

Suddenly Bilbo started when Lobelia's wrath turned on him. She pointed an accusing finger and stepped closer to him.

"You! This is your doing! This was not part of the plan!"

"And what plan was that Lobelia? Because the last time I checked our marriage was so the Sire and Erebor could establish an alliance, not so that you could lay claim to my family home"

She was fuming and the look in her eyes was all to familiar to Bilbo and he could feel what was going to come next.

"You insolent-" She cut herself off as her hand made to connect with Bilbo's cheek. Instinctively Bilbo winched and steeled himself for the inevitable.

But it never came.

Slowly, carefully, Bilbo opened his eyes to see that Thorin had caught Lobelia's wrist in a death grip, his eyes boring into her and Bilbo swore that he could see the flames of anger burning in them. Thankfully with Thorin in a position that he could easily snap her wrist if he wanted to, she had the good sense to look terrified.

When Thorin spoke his voice was not raised, but instead took on a dangerous tone filled with nothing but hatred for the creature in front of him.

"I would watch your tongue and your hand _She-Hobbit_. Your transgressions against not only my husband, but a member of the Royal family are very much liable to be punished by death amongst my people, and believe me when I say it would bring me nothing but pleasure to do so if Bilbo wishes it."

Bilbo could see the fear dancing in Lobelia's eyes as her gaze switched to him, but for a moment he felt no sympathy for her. After all that she had done to him and planned to do, why not? Would that not be fitting? And all he had to do was utter that one simple word.

He shook his head, no. He couldn't do that. No matter how badly she treated him in the past. If he ordered her death he would be just as bad as her, maybe even worse and that was not something he would ever want.

"Bilbo?" Thorin questioned, his stormy blue eyes still locked on the Hobbit in his grip.

"No." Bilbo took hold of the hand Thorin was using to keep his grip on Lobelia, urging him to let her go. "I do not wish to see her killed."

Thorin looked confused but at Bilbo's words he released his death grip on her wrist, but not without some final words of warning.

"If you ever raise your hand to my husband again, believe me when I say it will be the last time you have it. Are we clear?" His tone was quiet and dangerous and Bilbo pitied anyone who had angered Thorin so much as to be on the receiving end of it.

The Hobbit in question wasted no time in nodding her understanding. As Thorin's grip loosened she made to pull her hand away and stumbled in her haste. With a few last scurrying steps she was off down the path and Bilbo suspected that was well and truly the last he would be hearing from her. Good riddance.

After a moment of silence he turned to Thorin who was watching him intently, the confusion from earlier still lingering in his steely gaze.

"Why did you not consent? After all that she has-!"

He was cut of by Bilbo wrapping his arms around his torso and resting his head against his broad chest.

"I just couldn't do it, even after... I suppose it was just not in my nature to want to see her killed. That's not to say the thought didn't cross my mind."

Thorin returned the embrace, pulling Bilbo flush against his broad chest and resting his chin atop of the honey blond curls.

"I would have done it. For you."

Bilbo turned his head so he could look up at his husband.

"I know."


	16. Chapter 16

"Did you really mean what you said? I mean... can you do that?"

Thorin looked to Bilbo out of the corner of his eye. The Hobbit was kneeling at his side as he carefully worked a braid into Thorin's long tresses. His brows were knitted together and his tongue poked out in a display of concentration. Thorin had to admit that his Hobbit_ was_ rather adorable.

"Of course. You will be my Consort and will rule my people by my side. I would make sense that you would be afforded our laws."

Bilbo let out a satisfied hum as he snapped the gold clasp into place to secure the braid and admired his work. He had never much use for braiding hair before he was married to Thorin, but in the weeks since their wedding the Hobbit had become somewhat talented at the skill. Not without plenty of practice on Fíli and Kíli of course, no matter how unwilling they were... He needed to learn _some way _and he certainly couldn't do it on himself, his hair was no where near long enough for such things. And no matter how much Thorin pestered him about it, he refused to let it grow past the nape of his neck.

Not wasting any time Thorin pulled the Hobbit gently into his lap to face him. Bilbo let out a small squeak of surprise at the sudden movement and soon he was nose to nose with his husband.

"And besides, even if what I had said was not true, she wouldn't have to know now would she?."

Arms came to wrap around the Dwarfs neck as a small kiss was placed on his cheek. Bilbo loved the little signs of affection that they would show each other, the way Thorin would nuzzle his nose against his own smaller one or how they would rest their foreheads against the others. The most recent was Thorin resting his hand on Bilbo's still flat stomach and the look of pure love in his face made it Bilbo's favourite.

They were small gestures but conveyed more then even the most passionate of kisses of touches ever could. Not that they minded the latter of course, but there was just something about the subtle signs of affection that made Bilbo's heart flutter in his chest.

"So, do you have any idea when we will be leaving for Erebor? I can't imagine that you can be absent for much longer."

Thorin raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Well âzyungâl, that was the main topic of discussion at my last council meeting. I know I said we would be here for all but a few weeks but that was under entirely different circumstances. Now that that is a babe involved we cannot risk the journey. _I_ will not risk the journey so we will remind here until after the babe is born. The majority of my delegation will be returning to Erebor while select few will remain here for the duration of our stay."

Bilbo was confused and just a tab bit shocked. He had not expecting that to be the answer.

"Surely you can't be absent for such a long tim-"

He was cut off buy a small kiss being placed on his lips.

"Peace, athûhuruh ra gimuluh. I have sent word to my cousin Dáin who will rule in my absence."

"But that might be as long as a year! We can't very well take a newborn on such a dangerous journey!"

"Then so be it. We will take up residence in your home until our little one will be ready for such a journey."

Bilbo wondered how long Thorin had been thinking this true but he had to admit, he did like the sound of it. His babe would be born in his homeland and even though he will not grow up in the Shire, he will always have that little bit of of his heritage to hold onto to.

* * *

Okay so I'm so so sorry about the lack of updates and I wasn't going to get a new chapter out until Wednesday when my exams are finished but I would feel really bad about that so I'm thinking I should post some more mini chapters like this in the time I will be away?

And you guys can tell me anything you would like see see and I'll do my best to make a chapter out of it! I hope that this will make up for the lack of a full chapter?

Also here is my Tumblr in case you would rather let me know there :3


	17. Chapter 17

It had been three weeks since the decision was made that they would stay in the Shire and in that time the entire delegation of Dwarves had left- bar a few that Thorin had chosen to stay behind and eventually accompany them back to Erebor when the time came.

Honestly, Bilbo did feel rather guilty that they would be kept from their home for such a long period of time but Thorin insisted that they stay.

So naturally, like any respectable Hobbit, Bilbo did his absolute best to make sure they were comfortable, well as comfortable as one could be given the circumstances. Bag End had not been designed to house thirteen Dwarrow but they managed well enough.

Propriety be dammed.

Thorin had insisted that it simply wouldn't be proper for twelve other Dwarves to share their living space but when he was fixed with one of Bilbos glares he relented quickly enough. Pregnant Hobbits are not to be argued with.

And so it was that Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield came to be living with a rather rowdy group of Dwarrow, but it wasn't their antics that Bilbo had a problem with, even though he could do without his dished being tossed about. No, what Bilbo had difficulty with was the names.

He had trouble enough trying to tell Fíli and Kíli apart at the beginning but now it was ten times worse. His only salvation was that most had names that rhymed or were similar enough that with some digging in his mind he could piece them together. But of courser remembering the names was one thing, putting them to faces was another matter entirely. He was getting there though, slowly but surely.

Oin of course was the one that Bilbo had the most contact with, apart from Fíli and Kíli and Thorin of course. He would given Bilbo a check over every couple of days, which the Hobbit thought was a tad bit excessive but if it sated every ones worries about him then he would endure. Apparently and thankfully Oin had said that his pregnancy had favoured that of a Hobbit. If the child had favoured the Dwarf side of its heritage Bilbo should have been bigger then he was by now, even if he was only barely three months along. Dwarf babes were bigger then Hobbit babes.

Naturally.

He couldn't stop the relief that flooded through him at the healers words. If Dwarrow pregnancies were truly as difficult as he had been told, Bilbo wasn't sure that his body would be able to handle it.

Pushing all negative thoughts from his mind, he turned his attention to Fíli and Kíli who had plopped down in front of him and by the expectant looks on their young faces he supposed that they had said something to him.

"Sorry boys, got lost in my thoughts again. Did you say something?"

The two were practically bouncing on the spot.

"We asked if you could feel anything-" Kíli started.

"Like, can you feel the little one moving around and all that?"

Fíli had looked almost sheepish at the question and all Bilbo could do was smile fondly at the way they acted when speaking of the baby.

He could tell that they were excited, but at the same time curiosity was evident in their words. From the way they acted with such trepidation Bilbo could safely assume that this would be the first babe the two had seen, what with Dwarrow children being so rare he can't imagine otherwise.

"Not yet. It might be just a bit too early for that quite yet." He subconsciously ran a hand over his now slightly swollen abdomen.

Bilbo smiled at them sadly when a crestfallen look settled on their faces and decided he had to do _something_ to sheer them up a bit.

"But, when I do feel this little one start to move around I promise that you will be the first to know."

At the ear splitting grins that crossed both their faces, Bilbo couldn't help but mirror one back.

* * *

So I wrote this when I had time left in my English exam so it might not be the best but I wanted to get something out :3 And it's only about 800 words so sorry for the shortness!


	18. Chapter 18

The weeks turned into months and life in Bag End was mostly uneventful, well, as uneventful it could be while housing thirteen Dwarves and a pregnant Hobbit. It was crowded of course but Bilbo loved the feeling it gave him.

He was an only child and growing up the house was only ever filled with the sounds of himself and his mother and father. The turning of pages or clinking of cutlery seemed to fill the entire Hobbit hole back then. Now with the raucous group of Dwarrow occupying it, Bilbo felt that it should have always been like this, it felt better filled with the sound of laughter and camaraderie.

Bilbo couldn't help but see them as his family, what with how close they all seemed to get over the past few months.

And like all families they had their moments of course. When Bilbo's hormones would get the best of him he would find himself snapping. Not that he meant to of course but sometimes the wood shavings left on the floor by Bofur and his constant penchant for whittling away at whatever piece of wood he could get his hands on or the clink and clank of Bifur sharpening one of his axes was all too much for the poor Hobbit.

Thorin would try and calm him down when he had one of his fits which usually resulted with the Dwarf King saying the wrong thing and Bilbo inconsolable and in floods of tears.

Which was what was happening now.

Thorin had been ignoring Bilbo's complaints for some time now, deciding that simply humouring his Hobbit was the most effective course of action in his condition, but as Bilbo once again reared up about trivial, mundane things Thorin couldn't hold back and he found himself snapping at the smaller creature.

"For Durins sake Bilbo, you are being completely unreasonable!"

All the Dwarves seemed taken aback by their leaders outburst,looks of shock taking up residence of their faces. Bilbo included, but his was tinted by a look of hurt. In all the time the group had been residing in Bag End never had they heard Thorin raise his voice to the Hobbit. In fact, they had only ever seen the pair being sickeningly sweet towards the other and at first it had been strange, seeing the usually stoic King acting in such a manner, but in the past few months it had become a staple in the Hobbit hole.

Bilbo's bottom lip quivered and a look of hurt crossed his delicate features as Thorin's words cut through him like a blade. The look of hurt was soon replaced by once of anger. It was a look that seemed so out of place of the usually affable and smiling Hobbits face.

"Oh, so now I'm being unreasonable?"

He clenched his fists at his side and scoffed, the hormones taking over as he stepped closer to his husband.

"Was I unreasonable when I put up with your moods when you would come back from council meetings? Or when my life was turned upside down? Or how about when I was forced into marrying you?!"

A shocked gasp resounded throughout the Hobbit hole at Bilbo's and Thorin looked as if his heart had been pierced by the Hobbits words but he didn't seem to notice. Angry tears clouded his vision but Bilbo found himself blinking them away, refusing to let them fall.

"Bilbo..."

He whispered and reached out towards the fuming Hobbit. He wanted to believe that what Bilbo was saying was nothing more then a hormone induced tirade but the words had cut him deep and the fact that Bilbo said them at all meant that he obviously harboured those feelings.

Of course he did.

His hand was slapped away by his husband, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

"No! Do not touch me Thorin Oakenshield! If you think that-ahhh!"

Bilbo was cut off by a sharp pain ripping through his abdomen.

_No, no no no this wasn't happening._

Bilbo doubled over with the pain, the cramping making it impossible to speak.

All traces of heartbreak melted from Thorin's features and was quickly replaced by nothing but unadulterated concern for his husband. He placed a hand on the back of his neck and tried to urge him to sit down on the small stool.

"Bilbo what's-?"

Fíli and Kíli pushed their way to the front of the group when the heard the commotion.

"Bilbo!"

"Are you alright?!"

The Hobbit looked up from spot on the floor when he had placed all his focus, trying to distract himself from the pain. It didn't help. His brow was furrowed and exasperation evident on his face.

"Alright? Do you I look aright you blithering-" Another sharp pain and Bilbo was crying out in pain, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Oin, get over here!" Thorin barked out the the healer.

"The baby. I think he's coming." The Hobbit managed to gasp out, clutching his protruding stomach.

"Yes Master Bilbo, I do believe your right. Thorin get him to the bedroom. Fíli,Kíli! Go fetch me a bowl of hot water and some clean towels, good lads."

The two did as they were told, rushing towards the kitchen looking slightly paler and more panicked then before.

**X**

As Bilbo lay on the bed it did nothing to sate the constant pain that had taken over his body. It seemed to take Oin forever to gather all that he needed before shooing a reluctant Thorin and the boys out of the room.

"Isn't there anything I can do? I can't leave him like this!"

"I'm sorry Thorin but there is very little you can do then just cause him more distress, and that is the last this we need now."

No matter how reluctantly, Thorin offered of brief nod in the healers direction before he turned to Bilbo and run a shaking hand through his curls.

"Everything is going to be fine, âzyungâl." He placed a kiss on Bilbo's brow. "You can and will make it through this, I know you will."

And that was all he could get in before he was ushered out of the room, the door closing behind him with a ominous thud.

Thorin didn't try to delude himself. He knew how detrimental this could be for Bilbo and each pain scream that reached his ears made him wince. He wished nothing more that he would could make it all stop, to go to Bilbo and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. But then he remembered the words that Bilbo had said and his resolve crumbled.

He stood up from his seat knocking it backwards against the hard wooden floor and he paced.

He paced back and forth and back and forth, sure that he was wearing a hole in the wooden floor but he couldn't bring himself to care. Hours passed and nothing seemed to change, the screams still filling his ears until suddenly it went silent. Thorin's head snapped up and looked towards Bilbo's bedroom door. His heart drummed in his chest as he waited for something. Anything.

And then it came.

A cry sounded from the other side of the door, but it wasn't like the others. No, that, Thorin was sure, was the sound of a babe. Their child. Thorin could have cried himself with the relief that flooded through his entire body and he didn't think he had ever heard a more beautiful sound in all his life.

The door opened and Oin walked out a small smile of his face. Good. That was good. Thorin stood abruptly and strode over to the older Dwarf an expectant look gracing his features. It was all he could manage, he didn't trust his voice enough to speak.

"It was a close one I can assure you, but both Bilbo and your son are perfectly fine. " Thorin let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

_A son. _He and Bilbo had a son.

"He's made of strong stuff your Hobbit, a bit worse for ware but that is to be expected... You can go on in now if you'd like."

Without another word, it took Thorin all of two seconds to make his way inside the room and smile broke out over his face at what he saw. Bilbo was well. He was sitting up, his curls matted together and looking exhausted. It was the most beautiful sight Thorin had ever laid eyes on.

A soft mewling caught his attention and that was when Thorin gaze averted to the bundle that lay against Bilbo's chest. Peeking out of the whit cloth he could see the dark curls that already adorned the babes head, a perfect mix of the two of them. He didn't know how long he stood there marvelling at the sight in front of him before Bilbo broke the silence.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come and meet your son?"

In a few quick strides Thorin was at Bilbo's side, getting his first proper look at the child. The baby moved about in Bilbo's arms, making soft cooing noises. Thorin could see he resembled Bilbo greatly, but what made Thorin's breath hitch in his throat were the his eyes. They were the brightest and most beautiful shade of blue Thorin had ever seen. He reached a calloused finger out to stroke the side of his small, chubby cheek and he didn't even realize that a tear had made it's track down his cheek until Bilbo reached out and wiped it away.

Reluctantly he pulled his gaze away from his son and looked towards his husband.

"He's perfect."

"Yes he his." Bilbo took up the baby's hand in his own larger one and smiled at the way he gripped at his finger. "He truly is."

"Have you thought of a name?" Thorin questioned, knowing full well that Bilbo _had_ in fact thought of one and had it stored away in his mind for some time now. He hadn't told anyone and refused to do so until the babe was born.

Bilbo stared down at the baby in his arms with nothing but the purest of love and adoration shining in his eyes. "Frodo." He said simply, as he tickled his stomach lightly, making the babe squirm a bit and Thorin smile.

"Frodo." Thorin repeated, testing out the sound of the name on his tongue. "There has never been a more perfect name."


	19. Chapter 19

Introducing little Frodo to his expanded family went exactly how Bilbo expected, each Dwarf cuddling and cooing at the little Hobbit...Dwarf? Hmm, what exactly was their son? He certainly mostly resembled a Hobbit babe but Bilbo could clearly pick our the features that demonstrated his mixed parentage. He had dark curls opposed to the usual sandy brown or blond that most Hobbits had, he also seemed leaner and fairer then most, that much was clear, even now. But regardless Bilbo knew that his little Dwarf-Hobbit would not be lacking in love if the company's actions were anything to go by.

Fíli and Kíli wasted no time in showering Frodo with their affections, cuddling him close to their chests and tickling his chubby little tummy and laughing at the way he would squirm and flail his little arms at their actions. And if Frodo chanced a gurgle or a coo back the pair would let out muffled squeals, seemingly over come by the adorable little Prince.

"Mahal! Did you hear that?!" Fíli exclaimed.

"That was the most adorable thing I have ever seen!"

Bilbo shook his head at their antics but smiled fondly. It was sweet seeing them so enthralled.

"Who's the cutest little Dwobbit?"

Both Bilbo and Thorin heads snapped up at that, Bilbo wearing a look of confusion and Thorin sending a glare their way.

"What," He seethed. "Did you just call my son?"

Kíli lifted Frodo up and hugged him to his chest and buried his nose in the downy curls. "A Dwobbit! Nori made it up!"

Thorin's gaze turned to the Dwarf in question who was making frantic gestures, trying to get him to stop talking. Apparently they went over the youths head as he decided to expand on his statement.

"We couldn't very well just call him a Dwarf or Hobbit now could we? Besides, it sounds adorable! Just like him, our little Dwobbit Prince!"

Bilbo tried to muffle his laugher at the look on Thorin's face. "Well, it's certainly an apt title and I must admit, it is rather adorable."

Thorin reached out and took his son from the pair, who handed him over with reluctant groans and a parting kiss of the forehead. The child looked so tiny in his arms, barely the length of his forearm which was worrying somewhat to the King but he supposed it must have been normal for a Hobbit babe. That fact still failed to ease his mind, he handled the boy with a care and gentleness that he did not think himself capable of.

"I suppose it looks like our little ghivashel does not mind."

Bilbo smiled at that. "No it doesn't _but _it is time for this little Dwobbit to have his feeding so if you wouldn't mind..."

"Right you lot, you heard him, out!" Dwalin gestured towards the door and one by one they filed out to give the new parents some much needed privacy. Any other time Bilbo would have scolded Dwalin for his rudeness but right now he was thankful for the warriors gruff assertion. Frodo needed to rest was not the only reason for him wanting to be alone with Thorin.

The room was silent apart from Thorin's whispered words to their son. He couldn't help but smile at the interaction and the way Thorin's eyes instantly softened when he looked at Frodo. It was a sight Bilbo would not find himself getting tired of any time soon.

He couldn't revel in the serene sight for too long, he knew what had to be said. He had to make things right between him and Thorin and he had to do it now. Guilt ripped through him as the cruel words he had spoken to Thorin mere hours ago resounded in his head. How could he have said such things?

"Thorin..." The name came out as little more then a whisper.

Thorin turned to look at him his expression soft as he caught sight at the look on his husbands face.

"What troubles you âzyungâl? This should be a happy day."

The Hobbit took in a shuddering breath and tried to manage a half smile.

"It is. Believe me it is, it's just... what I said earlier I-"

"There is no need to explain yourself, you spoke nothing but the truth." Bilbo turned to Thorin with wide eyes as he continued. "I understand that you did not enter our marriage of your own free will."

There was a pained expression on Thorin's face as he spoke, was he really doubting Bilbo's feelings towards him because of some stupid slip of the tongue in the heat of the moment? Unless he was having doubts himself... It was true, their marriage was one of convenience and yes, Bilbo had not exactly entered their union willingly but he believed that what they had now overshadowed all of that. He would never wish to be with anyone else. He leaned forward and cupped Thorin's bearded cheek in his hand.

"No. I didn't mean that and you know it. You have to believe me when I say that I wouldn't change what we have now for anything, regardless of the circumstances that brought us together." He placed fluttering kisses on his cheek. "And now we have the most beautiful son in all of Middle Earth, that we made. Together. Look at him Thorin! How could you even question my feelings for you when the living proof is right in front of you? Please don't question that because of my _stupid_ outburst. Don't ever question... that I love you."

Thorin stiffened at the last words.

They had never spoken them to each other before now, that's not to say that Thorin had never wanted to, he just never believed that they would be welcomed, no matter how far they had come in their relationship.

"What?" He breathed out. He needed to know that he had not imagined those three simple words that meant so much.

Bilbo blushed before he broke into a large grin. "I said, I love you." Mindful of Frodo, he pulled Thorin's face towards his and crashed their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Pulling back only when Frodo started to fuss at the lack of attention, Thorin rested his forehead against Bilbo's, stroking his unoccupied hand through matted curls.

"I love you too. More then all of the riches in this world." He chuckled, looking down at still fussing Frodo and ran a finger down his soft, chubby cheek. "And you too my ghivashel._" _

* * *

So I forgot last chapter to thank the amazing Reviews To Master for the idea for chapter 18 and for just being an amazing reader asdfghjkl; *infinite hugs*


	20. Chapter 20

Six weeks past without any major disturbances, the only being Frodo's penchant to wake several times during the night for nought but attention from his parents. Eventually they grew tired from constantly having to get in and out of bed each night so they decided to bring Frodo into their bed for convenience sake. Well, that and neither Bilbo nor Thorin objected to having more time with their son. If one thing for certain it was that Frodo was not lacking in love. Each member of the company seemed to be wrapped around the little Dwobbits finger, even Dwalin, though he would never admit to it thank you very much.

They all took their turns with him and it turned out that having a house full of Dwarves proved to be rather useful, many hands make light work after all. Who would of thought that a Hobbit could domesticate a rowdy group of Dwarves? Fíli and Kíli more often then not would be in the centre of the kerfuffle, trying to pry Frodo away from whoever had made their claim.

"It's our turn!" Kíli sneered. "You lot have had him all day!"

Nori spluttered indignantly while Bifur grunted out something in Khuzdul that Bilbo would rather not repeat. His grasp on the language may not be perfect quite yet but he understood enough to know that it was less then savoury, so he took that as his queue to intervene.

"Right! Enough of your bickering!"

He rounded on Nori and Bifur. "Please refrain from using such profanity around my Valar help you if his first word anything akin to what I have been hearing out of your mouths lately!"

Fíli and Kíli snorted behind their hands in a poor attempt of hiding their laughter at the crestfallen look on the pairs faces. Scolded by a Hobbit, wait till Dwalin caught word of that, they'll never hear the end of it!

Of course, this only turned Bilbo's wrath onto them and both sobered immediately at the glare aimed their way.

"As for you two, It is most defiantly _not _your turn."

He spun around and lifted Frodo from Nori's arms with the utmost care, his face immediately softening as he cooed at the baby in his arms making Frodo let out an adorable pleased sound at the attention he was receiving from his Papa. Bilbo had heard horror stories of babies that did nothing but cry in the first months from Oin and Gloin. Both would droll on for an age about how awful it would be and _"__that no sleep will be had from now on so don't hold your breath!"_The cautionary tales would resound in his his over and over causing feelings of anxiety and dread to settle low in his stomach.

But oh how wrong they were, or maybe Bilbo was just blessed. Either way Frodo was the most pleasant baby Bilbo had ever encountered, and living in the Shire meant that number was far from sparse. He had seen quite a few babes and none were as well behaved or happy as the one he now held in his arms, for that both he and Thorin thankful.

He could only pray to whatever maker would listen that it would continue into Frodo's infancy but he knew that it would be in vain, not when the little rascal would have Took blood in them and when paired with Fíli and Kíli he feared for Erebors safety when the time came.

With a shudder the shook his head to clear those thoughts. He didn't want to think to hard on the future and deter from the present. Frodo wouldn't be this small forever and Bilbo was sure that far too soon he would grow up and be far too adventurous to be held in either Bilbo or Thorin's arms. He cuddled Frodo close and kissed his each of his chubby cheeks.

"It's time for this little one to get to bed isn't it?"

Groans sounded, the four Dwarrows not willing to give up their littlest playmate.

"No arguments you lot! He was up for most of last night and must be dreadfully tired. Besides, if he goes down now he wont be fussy tomorrow and you will have all day with him."

This seemed to brighten their spirits somewhat as they all nodded in reluctant agreement. Once more Bilbo brought him over to everyone for their routine goodnight kisses and cuddles before Bilbo made his way back to Thorin and his bedroom.

* * *

So I want to apologize for how long this chapter took to get out and how short it is but I've been dealing with having a bulimia relapse lately and I just didn't have the drive to write anything, I couldn't think and my head was just elsewhere for a while BUT hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon :3


	21. Chapter 21

So once again I find myself having to apologize for the long wait but I've been working through my issues and things have been getting better so once I get this story wrapped up there will be more to come from this series. Some will be one shots of fluff, others short stories and there may be angst. After all, Thorin is still Thorin and things can't stay happy forever.

* * *

Bilbo never imagined that Thorin would be so good with their son but watching them now, with Frodo sprawled across out on his chest, his own little tummy pressed against Thorin's own he chided himself for ever having such thoughts in his mind, no matter how fleeting they were. It just seemed so natural seeing the two together. Frodo was almost but not quite asleep upon his perch, which had become somewhat of a routine in the past few weeks. When it was time for him to go down for the night Bilbo would change him into a light baby-grow and then he would settle on Thorin's chest until he fell asleep and Valar help any who dare move him from there.

He smiled to himself before knocking softly on the door. "Is he asleep?" The knock on the door seemed to pull Thorin out of his trance and his hand stopped it's repetitive motion of running through the downy curls on Frodo's head. Bilbo took his place beside Thorin, taking great care to not disturb the babe with his movements.

"He feel asleep rather quickly tonight." He chuckled softy. "I believe our company have worn him out completely. They have become rather attached in our time here."

Bilbo smiled as he leaned down to press a feather light kiss to Frodo's soft cheek. The baby snuffled around Thorin's chest for a moment at the action but soon feel back into his dormancy.

"They have. I had to practically tear him from Nori and Bifur this evening." He let out a quiet snort. "This little one certainly won't be lacking in love." Thorin let out a soft hum of agreement and that was the last they spoke for a while. It was not an awkward silence by any means and was the complete opposite of the one's they had shared in the first days of their marriage. Bilbo nearly shuddered at the memories that seemed so long ago now. They had come a long way in such a small period of time and for that, Bilbo would be forever thankful. They simply sat basking in each others presence and marvelling at the being that_ they _had created. Together. That thought never failed to amaze Bilbo and fill his heart to bursting point with the most unconditional love he had ever felt. He really never believed he would have a child of his own. He loved children, yes but it just never seemed like it was a possibility in the grand scheme of things. Of course all of those thoughts had gone down the drain the second he realized he was carrying, and now with Frodo here he would not trade what his life had become for all of Middle Earth and he knew Thorin felt the same. It was evident in the way he looked at their son and in the way that all lingering sadness and stress vanished from his face when his eyes fell on Frodo.

"You have too." Bilbo blurted out suddenly prompting Thorin to raise a brow.

"I have what?"

"Taken to him, that is." Bilbo cursed himself for his lack of tact. " Not that I thought you wouldn't of course! It's just I can't imagine you have been around many children what with the considerable lack of Dwarven children and all that." Bilbo pinched the bridge of of nose. "I suppose what I'm getting at is, how is it you appear to be so good with children taking into consideration all of...that."

Thorin chuckled at the flushed Hobbit before answering. "You are correct in your assumptions âzyungâl. I have not had much experience with children, especially one so young. I suppose I learned from my own experiences as a child."

Bilbo's brows furrowed. "Your father?" Looking back now Bilbo realized that he really did know very little about Thorin's family. He knew from talk with the company that Thorin had one sibling, a brother, but that was where his knowledge ended. So lost in his musings Bilbo was that he almost missed the way the Thorin stiffened at the mention of his father. Almost. Thorin's jaw clenched before he answered.

"No. My father was not present for much of my childhood. After my mother passed giving birth to my brother he become... indifferent towards us and would bury himself in his duties whilst were left in the care of my grandfather. We rarely saw much of our father until we came of age and began our training, even then he seemed more invested in preparing us for our duties then he did us. He passed not a month before we were to be married and yes, my heart was heavy, but I found myself filled with regret for the bond we never shared. So I swore that when and _if_ I ever had a child of my own I would do everything in my power to ensure that I would have that bond with them."

He stroked a finger across one of Frodo's cheeks. "That I would make sure they knew I loved them."

Bilbo felt his throat tighten and constrict at Thorin's admission. He hadn't known it had been so difficult for him, if he had he would not have brought up such painful memories. He stared down at his lap and wrung his hands in a force of nervous habit until he felt Thorin's hands push his face upwards where he was met by that smile he loved so much.

"I'm so sorry." Was all Bilbo could manage, his voice barely above a whisper.

"There is nothing to forgive âzyungâl. There is no way you could have known. It was some time ago and it no longer pains me to speak of." A callused hand made it's way into honey blond curls to stroke prompting Bilbo to move closer. Once Bilbo was settled comfortably at his husbands side, Thorin spoke.

"Now, seeing as I have spoken of my own family I feel it is only fair of you to do the same." He smirked down at Bilbo who only raised an eyebrow at his husbands words.

"Do you now? Well, Thorin Oakenshield I don't believe you know what you have gotten yourself into. Hobbit family trees are dreadfully large things you see. Go back generations some of them do! And in each generation there are more then a few of us. Are you such you are up to such an arduous task?"

Thorin hummed and false look of contemplation of his face. "I will certainly give it my most valiant effort. Now, start at the beginning." Bilbo chuckled and well into the night he told tales of Tooks, Brandybucks and Bagginses from old.


	22. Chapter 22

**IMPORTANT NOTE IS IMPORTANT: **So quick thing before we start because I don't think I've ever actually mentioned how old (or young, really) Bilbo is. In this story Bilbo is 25 **HOBBIT YEARS **which is the equivalent of being 16 years old so he's practically a child himself when all of this is happening and that's the reason he sounds a bit naive at times. Just thought I should clear that up before we started. Yeah.

* * *

Packing, Bilbo decided was nought but an unnecessary bother and was made all the worse by the growing feeling of melancholy that had settled low in his stomach. He bustled about the smial picking about bits and pieces that were necessary for the long journey back to Erebor, most of which were for Frodo. So he resigned himself to only packing what was absolutely necessary and would be light for travel. He straightened out a few of his best waistcoats on the bed, running over in his head what would be the best suited and most practical matches. He had just about finished before they too were methodically and neatly folded by Dori, who had all to happily volunteered to help Bilbo sort out his wardrobe. As difficult as it was for him, he knew he would have to part with the better half of his belongings for the road was no place to be carrying around the contents of his house.

His _home._

This Hobbit hole held all of Bilbo's memories from his childhood right up to now. It was here he grew up, learned to walk, talk, read, write. It was here that he had spent his first and final days with his mother. His whole life was wrapped up within the walls of Bag End and Bilbo would be lying if he said that it did not pain his heart to leave it all behind. He chanced a glance at the floor where Frodo to crawling around, off on his own little adventures. In the months following his birth Frodo had taken to being quite the little adventurer. As soon he had learned to crawl Bilbo quickly learned that it was best to keep both eyes on the boy after a rather unfortunate incident where Bilbo nearly fainted in the fear he had lost him. Thorin later found the little one gurgling happily to himself under their bed, where he had become fascinated with the trinkets and knick knacks that caught his eye.

Needless to say Bilbo learned his lesson and smiled softly as Frodo pushed himself into a seated position on the floor and babbled happily to himself. He could only hope their travel would not be too harsh on his son, the road was long and difficult and it would break his heart if he had to watch his little boy suffer along the way. His train of thought was broken when he saw Frodo raise a hand to his mouth. Among his adventures the boy had also developed a penchant for putting anything and everything he found into his mouth, it was something that had poor Bilbo constantly on edge. Dropping the clothes in his hands he knelt down to retrieve whatever it was Frodo had decided looked palatable.

"Ah ah, darling!"

He gently gripped Frodo under his chin and used his free hand to carefully push a finger into the boys mouth to retrieve... _what in Arda was that? _Bilbo pulled the now dripping object from Frodo's mouth for closer inspection. One of Thorin's rings. Confound frivolous Dwarves and their ornaments. Oh, there would be words about _this_ later. He turned back to Frodo who had the most adorable pout on his little face and was making grabby hands towards the ring in Bilbo's palm. He truly was adorable.

"I'm sorry sweetling but this;" He pocketed the ring "Is not for little Hobbits." Bilbo lifted Frodo into his arms and gave a lingering kiss to one of his chubby cheeks. "We shall have words with your Daddy about that later won't we?" Frodo giggled and clapped his little hands together earning a laugh from Bilbo. "And since you are so determined to put anything and everything in sight into that little mouth of yours why don't we get _you_ something to eat humm?"

* * *

The following few days passed all in a blur for Bilbo. They days were spend in a flurry of packing and Thorin making preparations with Balin for their eventual arrival in Erebor. The growing stack of packs at the front door had begun to match the slowly dwindling contents of Bag End and before Bilbo knew it the day for them to take their leave arrived.

Bilbo was currently wandering the smial, absently fixing crooked pictures on the wall or closing doors that had been left open a crack in everyone's haste that morning.

It was all too symbolic Bilbo thought.

He followed the curve of the hall door frame, memorizing each pattern and rivet, every little grike that his father had made to measure his height. He chuckled to himself at the memory of how excitement would flood through him each time he past his previous mark. It was silly really, looking back on it now. He continued to trace coalesced, nebulous patterns of flowers and so lost in his thoughts he was, he didn't even hear the heavy footsteps behind him.

Bilbo jumped at the hand that was placed at the small of his back. "You really have made a habit of getting lost in your thoughts." His heart settled somewhat with Thorin's warm presence at his side and he found himself leaning into the touch where he let out a distracted humm.

"Your heart has been heavy for some days now. I feared that you...did not wish leave as the time for our departure approached." Bilbo sighed and turned himself so he was facing Thorin but not wanting his husband to see him so vulnerable he averted his gaze to Thorin's hand where he absently fiddled with the ring on his finger. It was strange, he thought, how Thorin could still make him feel such things.

"It's not that I do not wish to go, believe me. I've just been... remembering I suppose. I've spent my whole life up to this point in this smial and I never thought I would be leaving it behind." He finally chanced a glance at Thorin's face from under his fringe and he took note of his furrowed brows and the look of confusion that had taken over his face. "All of my memories are here. Happy memories and new I'm going to a place where-"

Thorin cut him off before he would finish. "Where we will make new memories."

A small smile had made it's way onto his face. "I do not pretend to understand how it feels for I have never been in your place, but I promise now, you will be happy in Erebor. I will make sure of it." Thorin grasped one of Bilbo's hands with his own much larger one and brought it to his lips. "And we will come back. I swore to you we would, and the word of a King is not given lightly." Bilbo chuckled softly as he felt all his worries melt away. He was going to Erebor with his husband. His son. _His family. _His memories in the Shire would always be with him for they were happy but they were his past. Thorin was his future. He would make new memories with his own son and Bilbo smiled at just the thought of watching Frodo grow up. He could only hope his little boy would be as happy Bilbo was as a child and that he would not be burdened by the weight of his future. Bilbo would make sure of it.

They were his home and Bilbo knew that wherever Thorin and Frodo where he would be happy.

Thorin gripped his hand more firmly then before. "Are you ready?" He asked as he pushed a stray curl away from Bilbo's face.

Bilbo nodded as they made their way out of the green rounded door, shutting it firmly behind him. Bilbo took up both of Thorin's hands in his own and beamed over at Frodo who was looking enthralled with the ponies as he sat in Fíli's arms.

"Let's go home."

* * *

THE END. Pfttt not really because oh my do I have plans for this series. The reason that this story was so fluffy and just made out of rainbows is becauuse in the sequel things things take a turn for the Thorin and it get's all dark and angsty. Like, really dark.

**ALSO**

I will also be posting sporadic one-shots that will most likely be fluffy and sweet (one I'm writing right now is kinda angsty but other then that they will have some happiness I promise) because the sequel will be so dark. I'm not sure if I should post the one shots in with **this** story or if I should post them separately but we shall seeeeee.

So, this is the FINAL chapter and asfhgdjfkl; I had so much fun writing this story you have no idea! I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and I really can't believe how much feedback this story has gotten. I literally started it only have the first chapter planned out and from them I just wrote what came to mind and to know so many people enjoyed it just warms my little heart so without further adieu here is the chapter and I hope you enojy it :3


	23. SEQUEL NEWS!

So after a three month break I am back and this time I come bearing news of a sequel!

Word of warning, it is going to be fairly dark and angsty, but don't worry there will still be a happy ending (I'm not Satan!) Especially after what I will be putting Bilbo and his family through in this story I think you guys needed the reassurance.

So, if your up for the ride, **not all who wander are lost **is up on my profile now!


End file.
